Romance con el dios del engaño Loki
by Valerie Vetra Von Blair
Summary: Loki decide esconderse en Midgard para fingirse muerto y alejarse de Asgard. Una continua batalla contra sus emociones y su realidad se gestará cuando se cruce en su camino Valerie, una joven de Midgard que esta tan desamparada como él. (AU Post Thor, Pre Avengers)
1. Libros y el primer encuentro

Tenía apenas media semana en Midgard y ya conocía al menos dos restaurantes en las cercanías de su departamento. La idea de el mismo prepararse sus alimentos estaba por encima de su condición divina. Aquella mañana había decido ir a desayunar, y después a buscar una de esas bibliotecas o librerías. No sabía mucho de ellas, pero le bastaba con saber que ahí encontraría libros. Tampoco le interesaba mucho comprarlos o sacarlos en préstamos, mientras los tuviera con él.

Una vez que hubo saciado su apetito y pagado a una mesera con dinero que apareció en su bolsillo, comenzó a caminar por la avenida. Había comprendido que su armadura no era la vestimenta apropiada si quería evitar la atención, así que se había vestido con un elegante traje negro que apenas y dejaba asomar en los puños una camisa de seda verde esmeralda. Iba dando vuelta por una calle bastante vacía cuando vio venir a una mujer joven, casi tan pálida como él y de cabello castaño claro.

-Mortal, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? –Dijo Loki señalando el libro que ella llevaba sujetado en las manos contra su vientre.

Ella lo observó brevemente. Su imponente presencia la había intimidado.

-¿Éste? Lo he comprado en la librería.

¿Dónde está esa librería?- La joven iba a señalarle el camino, cundo se dio cuenta que él no había movido la boca. ¿Lo habré imaginado?

El príncipe comenzó a impacientarse.

-He dicho, ¿Dónde está la librería?

Valerie logró reaccionar por un momento y torpemente señaló hacia atrás de ella.

Cuando Loki se dio cuenta de cómo había hecho titubear a esa joven sin siquiera usar su magia, se detuvo un momento a observarla con mayor detenimiento y cautivarse con esas actitudes que aún no podía comprender. Era atractiva si, además de frágil. No tenía semejanza con las mujeres de Asgard, corpulentas y simples. Sin poder entender por qué, el tenerla frente le intrigaba.

-Lady, le permito el honor de acompañarme a la librería.- Loki sentía que de alguna forma esas palabras no eran las correctas. Sólo en aquel instante, Valerie pudo librarse de la hipnosis mental que ella misma se había inducido inconscientemente. Él no era nadie para "permitirle el honor". Había comprendido el juego que Loki quería iniciar y usando el mismo vocabulario que él, le replicó:

-Al contrario caballero, soy yo quien le permito a usted el honor.

Seducido por la idea de compañía que estimulase su intelecto, Loki permitió la insolencia por parte de la mortal y le extendió el brazo como señal de educación. Ella accedió y comenzaron juntos a caminar. Una vez que llegaron, Loki empujo la puerta suavemente para abrirse paso y comenzaron a explorar los estantes en silencio. Fue ella quien se atrevió a romper el hielo.

-Señor, no me ha dicho su nombre.

Él sin embargo ya sabía varias cosas sobre ella. Se había permitido durante el trayecto explorar algunos de los pensamientos de su acompañante.

Mirándola apenas de reojo le respondió:

-Lo sabrá lady, cuando sea su momento.

Intercambiaron una mirada y prosiguieron a los estantes. Loki, que no sabía nada de textos de Midgard escuchó fascinado a la estudiante hablarle sobre los distintos libros. Se convenció al final por uno llamado Hamlet de un tal William Shakespeare. Al salir de la tienda ella se retiró en un taxi y Loki, una vez que se había ido, se tele transportó a casa.

Sabía que pronto la volvería a ver. Aunque ella no lo supiese.


	2. Un alguien

El trayecto a casa había sido bastante breve. O al menos, Valerie podía decir que apenas lo había notado. No lograba comprender como se había permitido acompañar a un completo extraño. ¿Y si la hubiera asaltado? ¿Y… si se hubiera intentado aprovechar de ella como lo había intentado su tío? Le costó mucho contener las lágrimas, pero resistió hasta pasar el arco de la entrada de su casa. Aún temblorosa, buscó las llaves en su bolsa, entró y se dejó caer en el sillón.

Habían pasado casi diez años, y aunque había tomado terapia, no podía evitar sentirse miserable cuando lo recordaba. A últimas fechas estaba aterrada de la visita que su tío estaba por hacerle. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder negarse, poder encerrarse en la casa mientras el permaneciera lejos de ella, pero desde la muerte de sus padres, su único familiar era él. Además, mientras estudiara, él administraba su fideicomiso, y por ley debía hacerle una vista al menos dos veces al año. De esa manera, tenía que soportar dos veces al año como ese puerco la ultrajaba. Alguna vez deseó dejar la escuela, largarse a algún lugar donde no la encontrara, pero aún le faltaba el valor para enfrentarse al mundo sola y denunciarlo. Era desconfiada y a veces distante debido a ello, y conservaba apenas un par de amigos que ignoraban su situación. Intentó no seguir pensando en el tema pero de alguna forma ese hombre extraño había removido aquellos recuerdos. No tenía semejanza alguna con su agresor, pero ella percibía algo indescriptible en su actitud. Es como se fuese superior, inalcanzable, _como un Dios_. Al menos así se comportaba. Aún no le quedaba claro como había escuchado su voz cuando él no había abierto la boca. Seguro lo imaginé.

En sus aposentos, Loki se entretenía con el libro que había conseguido en el día.

_El rudo Pirro, cuya gran coraza, _

_Tan oscura como sus intenciones, _

_A la negra noche se asemejaba _

_Cuando furtivo yacía en el troyano _

_Corcel, teñido está de la cabeza _

_A los pies de sangre de padres, madres, _

_Hijos y doncellas. Las calles, rojas _

_Como hornos del averno, contienen _

_Flameantes edificios que iluminan, _

_Envueltos en saña, odio y rencor, _

_Los múltiples y espantosos crímenes _

_De su único dueño, rey y señor. _

_Así adornado de sangre cuajada, _

_Con ojos ardientes como carbunclos, _

_El infernal Pirro a su presa busca_

En ese momento Loki se sentía como Pirro. Tal vez también debería de buscar una presa. Siempre había querido encontrar alguien con quien pudiese conversar sin tapujos. En Asgard no había encontrado alguien de inteligencia similar a la suya o tan siquiera con intereses en común. Por más que se había esforzado en todo sentido, siempre había estado a la sombra de Thor. Estar en Midgard, lejos de Asgard, Jutenheim y los demás reinos, solamente con su espíritu lo tranquilizaba. Pero, en el fondo, deseaba encontrar algo o alguien a quien pudiese llamar "mío". Inspirado en cierta parte por el verso que acababa de leer, sin entender por qué motivo, se dijo a mí mismo en voz alta:

-¿Y que acaso no soy Loki, hijo de Laufey y el dios del engaño y la maldad? ¡Puedo hacer mío lo que quiera!

Sin embargo se detuvo y caminó pensativo por la estancia.

-Un algo no me interesa, porque un algo no me puede preferir a mí sobre otro.

Como si fuese otra voz la que se apoderara por un momento de sus pensamientos, se repitió en voz baja a sí mismo.

-Quiero _un alguien_.

Sabía perfectamente que ese alguien podía ser cualquiera. Pero él ya había elegido a alguien en especial.


	3. Nadie volvería a tocar lo que es mío

Sus ojos negros se posaron en los míos. No podía creer que me encontraba en su casa. Me observó aterrorizada. No necesitaba adentrarme en su mente para saber que estaba por salir corriendo. Me aseguré de que no pudiera salir y la invité con un gesto sutil a sentarse en el sillón a mi lado. Sus pensamientos eran rápidos e imprecisos.

-Querida, no te haría daño.- No estaba seguro de poder cumplirle esa promesa

Mis palabras no parecían tranquilizarle. Tomé el primer libro que alcancé de un pequeño estante y me recargué junto a la pared. Era el mismo que ella llevaba en las manos el día que la conocí. Cien años de soledad._ Curioso título_. Comencé a hojear las primeras páginas, fingiendo leer mientras ella se tranquilizaba.

Al cabo de un minuto o dos, tras haber buscado en vano algún objeto que le sirviese como arma, se acercó lentamente al sillón. Se sentó en la orilla, dispuesta a huir si era necesario. Sus manos delataban su miedo con cada temblor. Eventualmente se relajó al ver que no me había movido de la pared. Lentamente, aún con el libro en las manos, me acerqué al sillón y me senté a su lado. Bastaba con oír su respiración para saber que todavía tenía miedo. Yo estaba gozando terriblemente con la delicia de su inocencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aún no sabe mi nombre y ya me habla de usted- le reproché burlonamente.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante. Avergonzada, y con un destello de orgullo en su voz me respondió:

-¿Y qué puede esperar de mi si no me ha dicho su nombre y tiene la indecencia de entrar a mi casa sin invitación?

Sin pensarlo, extendí la mano para saludarla. Por instinto ella correspondió a mi saludo, y en vez del apretón que esperaba, me acerqué cautelosamente a besarle la mano, teniendo el cuidado de prolongar el beso y no soltar su mano. Deje que la conexión física rompiera las barreras de su mente. Sus recuerdos y anhelos comenzaron a mostrarse en mi cabeza. Los observé superficialmente para no desatenderla.

-Soy Loki, hijo de Laufey y legítimo heredero al trono de Jutenheim, Asgard, Midgard y cualquiera de los demás reinos restantes.

Retrocedió al instante. Escuchaba de nuevo sus pensamientos. Ella esperaba que una risa me delatara y le comprobara que yo era un demente. Mi seriedad pretendía convencerla, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-No espero que una mortal lo comprenda. –Dije.

La situación la tenía totalmente confundida.

-¿Qué hace en mi casa? ¿Y quién es realmente?- Sus gritos ahogados delataban su pánico.

-He venido de paso. Necesito que me recomiende otro libro.

Su rostro volvió a su curvatura normal. Su mirada me escudriñaba sin piedad, buscaba un resquicio de mentira, una señal de ataque; un buen motivo que le justificara el huir. Le atemorizaba más darse cuenta de que estaba equivoca, de que estaba a salvo conmigo, al menos por el momento. Hablar de libros no le importaba por el momento, ni a mí tampoco. Había demasiado que no me importaba, y sin embargo, seguía ahí. Sus labios gruesos temblaban. Quería hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No lograría nada si la dejaba tomar la iniciativa. Cerré los ojos un momento y establecía una conexión mental.

-Sí, soy un dios. Y tu futuro rey.

-No creo que seas un dios. Mucho menos "mi futuro rey".

-¿Qué más prueba quieres que esta?

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que estábamos hablando sin palabras. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o pensar más, porque en ese momento tocaron el timbre y se levantó a atender la puerta. Titubeó un momento. Imágenes de ella siendo golpeada por un hombre cruzaban rápidamente. Palideció por un momento y se llevó las manos al vientre, como si reviviera el dolor. Se asomó por la ventana, pero no alcanzaba a ver quién tocaba. Abrió la puerta despacio, intentando que el visitante aún desconocido no se diera cuenta e inmediatamente retrocedió para cerrar la puerta, pero fue lanzada al suelo. Yo había ejecutado un hechizo de invisibilidad justo después de que se levantó del sillón para conocer un poco de las relaciones sociales de Midgard y por lo tanto el hombre que se abrió paso a la casa no estaba consciente de mi presencia. Era el mismo hombre al cual ella había visto en su mente antes de abrir, el mismo con el que tenía pesadillas en las noches; aquel que le había desvirgado y que la ultrajaba con cada visita. Ella intentó ponerse de pie y huir, pero él se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetándola bruscamente del cuello mientras intentaba bajarse el pantalón.

La ira me invadió de súbito, fuego y hielo se arremolinaron en mis puños y en la cabeza. Tomé la daga de hielo que había confiscado del cadáver de Laufey hacía tiempo, y sin dudar, la clavé en el cráneo del bastardo.

Nadie volvería a tocar lo que es mío.


	4. Devoción eterna

Comencé a llorar. No sabía plenamente si era porque por primera vez desde hace años pude evitar la violación o si porque mi tío yacía muerto en el suelo. Su sangre comenzaba a derramarse cuando Loki sacó el arma del cadáver. Hizo aparecer un pañuelo blanco y limpió rápidamente su daga antes de guardarla en su saco. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia mí. Instintivamente retrocedí arrinconándome contra la pared, cuando su mano se posó en mi mejilla. Un escalofrió recorrió mi vertebra y una súbita oscuridad se apoderó de mi consciencia.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Estaba mareada y volví a cerrarlos sin darme oportunidad de ver nada claramente. Unos brazos cálidos me abrigaban y comprendí que no estaba sola. Temiendo lo peor busqué el rostro del dueño de los brazos. Intenté alejarme un par de centímetros únicamente para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Dulcemente, Loki me jaló me acercó a su pecho y me cubrió un poco más con la cobija. Como si adivinara el terror que comenzaba a gestarse dentro de mí me dio un beso en la frente.

-Permíteme hacerte olvidar. –Susurro contra mi frente.

El miedo se disipó casi al instante. Su voz me tranquilizó y me di el permiso de quedarme ahí, atrapada voluntariamente en él. De alguna forma incomprensible para mí, sus latidos y su respiración me daban un confort que jamás imaginé que pudiese sentir.

Al despertar, Loki no estaba ahí. Quería creer por algún momento que quizá había tenido una pesadilla, pero su fragancia impregnada aún mis sabanas me decía lo contrario. Asustada me quité rápidamente la cobija para confirmar con alivio que mi ropa estaba intacta. Salí a la estancia esperando encontrar el cadáver, pero sólo me encontré con una nota sobre la mesa:

_Volveré en un par de horas._

_No salgas de casa.  
Descansa._

_-Loki_

Busqué en la alfombra alguna manche de sangre, algún indicio que de que todavía conservaba la cordura, pero no encontré nada. Me sentía vacía y no sabía qué hacer. Tomé una toalla del closet, y me metí a la regadera con agua caliente. El peso de las gotas ardientes me empujaba un milímetro a la vez contra el suelo, golpeaba mi piel sin piedad como el dolor de saberme auténticamente sola con mis recuerdos. Acabé sentada en el piso, dejando que el agua enrojeciera mi piel.

El sonido de unos pasos entrando al baño interrumpió mis pensamientos. A través de la puerta semicristalina una figura oscura se acercó. Sabía que era Loki, pero no quería que entrara. Vi cómo se sentaba en el suelo del otro lado de la regadera e imaginé que estaba sentado igual que yo. Ya no sentía el ardor en la piel ni escuchaba el caer de las gotas. No pude evitar abrazar mis rodillas tratando de esconder mi desnudez aún sabiendo que él no me veía.

-_Nunca jamás te volverá a lastimar. Ni él ni nadie_.-Su voz era seria y estaba llena de seguridad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control. Sentía su incomodidad a través de la barrera que nos separaba. Recordé aquellas palabras que me había dicho cuando desperté la primera vez.

-¿De verdad puedes hacer que olvide? –

Ya había comprendido que en efecto, un hombre como él no podía ser más que un ángel o un dios. Y solo un ser así podría ayudarme.

-No existe magia que te haga olvidar al instante. No es tan sencillo, pero con el paso del tiempo, si me lo permites, te puedo hacer olvidar. Sólo te pido algo a cambio.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de sus palabras, pero no soportaría quedarme con la duda.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –Podía sentir mi garganta temblar mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Deseo a cambio tu devoción eterna.


	5. Un año

-Quiero que seas mi princesa y llegado el momento, seas mi reina.

Escuchaba sus palabras pero no era capaz de comprenderlas.

-¡No te conozco! –le grité. Esperé un momento hasta calmarme y alcance a susurrar.-No sé quién eres en realidad.- Mi corazón estaba terriblemente acelerado.

-¿Por qué yo? – Le alcance a murmurar. En el lapso de un parpadeo, comencé a sentir como una piel ajena comenzaba a recargarse lentamente en la mía. Volteé a mi derecha y la silueta de Loki del otro lado de la puerta cristalina ya no era visible. Me asomé un poco más hacia atrás para alcanzar a vislumbrar el hombro desnudo y pálido de Loki. Ahora el dios y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo de la regadera, despojados de nuestras ropas y de espaldas. Y, contrario a lo que yo misma pude imaginarme, no me sentía incomoda o siquiera apenada. Es como si el roce de su cuerpo con el mío no fuera ajeno sino lo completara.

-Quiero que seas tú, porque me has demostrado que estas tan herida como yo. – Su tono de voz era serio y apesadumbrado. –No te queda nada en el mundo, ni a mí.- Lentamente extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la mía.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para recargarme en su hombro y el hizo lo mismo. Estaba confundida, y podía sentir su incertidumbre como si fuese propia. ¿O era realmente mía?

Sus ojos buscaban la manera de conectarse conmigo. _No lo conozco,_ pensé.

-¿Es ese el problema? – dijo en voz baja. –Hagamos esto: Fijemos un plazo de un año en el cual te cortejaré. Cuando se cumpla el plazo, me darás tu respuesta. Si te niegas, no volveré a buscarte jamás.

Tragué saliva. Quizá me arrepentiría después, pero, al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Ya no me quedaba nada que perder.

-Acepto.

Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer, y a mí con él. El camino que nos esperaba por delante no sería sencillo, y no estaba segura siquiera de que lo adecuado fuera dejar que se inmiscuyera en mi vida, o yo en la suya.

_-Querida. -_Escuchaba su voz en mi mente_.- Requiero de alimentos. ¿Vamos a desayunar? _

Asentí con la cabeza. Un pensamiento me vino de súbito y me hizo ruborizar. Seria nuestra primera cita.


	6. Inocencia intacta

Estaba por levantarse de la regadera pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Buscaba la forma de salir sin que yo la viese desnuda. Conservaba intacta su inocencia, aún después de todo lo que había vivido, y a mí me parecía adorable.

-Espere- dije -no te muevas-.

Me tele transporté afuera de la regadera. Conjuré para conseguir una toalla y me la envolví en la cintura. Me dirigí a su cuarto y me observé en el espejo. Pasé mi mano por el cabello acomodándolo ligeramente. Recordé que esta no era mi casa, y con magia terminé de vestirme. Escuché como Valerie ya se preparaba para salir del baño y me apresuré a salir de la habitación. Aún no conocía lo suficiente de costumbres mortales y no sabía si mi presencia allí podría incomodarle. Había logrado demasiado como para echarlo a perder.

Aguarde pacientemente en la estancia. Lamentablemente, la paciencia era una de mis virtudes menos desarrolladas. Cerré los ojos y dejé que sus pensamientos impregnaran los míos. Estaba terminando de vestirse, llevaba un maquillaje discreto y un ligero rubor rosa que le daba un toque inocente a su atuendo.

Al abrir los ojos ella se presentó ante mí. Su corazón se había acelerado. Me acerqué de inmediato a ella y le ofrecí mi brazo como el día en que la conocí. Nos dirigimos entonces a la puerta y cerré detrás de mí. No habíamos llegado a la banqueta cuando un hombre joven se asomó de la casa de un lado y salió a saludar a Valerie.

-Escuché anoche gritos, ¿está todo…?

Evidentemente no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Ahora lo entiendo –dijo en un amargo tono que trataba de parecer burlón. Quiso esbozar una sonrisa. Sus sucios pensamientos terminaron con "_una maldita puta_". No dudé en tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo varios centímetros por encima del suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a decir jamás nada semejante insignificante bastardo!- Le escupí en la cara.

-¡Loki!- Valerie me tomó del brazo intentando impedir que asesinara a aquel mortal

-Basta por favor.

Sentirla tan cerca de mí, con su mano en mi pecho tratando de alejarme de ahí me tranquilizaba. Lancé sin mucho esfuerzo al infeliz hacia el suelo y tropezó tratando de buscar una bocanada de aire. Me reacomodé el traje y me dispuse a continuar el camino con Valerie.

Avanzamos un par de metros más casi corriendo cuando paró en seco y se plantó frente a mí

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿No te parece que te has propasado?

-Tú no sabes que estaba pensando. ¡No iba a permitir que te ofendiese! – Mi grito la dejó muda y la hizo retroceder un paso. Acerqué mi frente a la suya enredando mis manos en su cabello.

-Nadie se volverá a dirigir a ti de esa manera.

Sus brazos entonces rodearon mi torso y correspondí a su abrazo, sintiendo su calidez y aspirando el perfume de su cuello. Lentamente se separó de mí y me regaló una sonrisa. La primera que era para mí. Absolutamente para mí.

-¿A dónde iremos a desayunar entonces? –preguntó en tono jovial.

-¿Tienes algún lugar en mente, o me permites sorprenderte?

No necesitó responderme con palabras. Su mirada lo hizo por ella.

-Cierra los ojos. – le susurré.

La tomé respetuosamente de la cintura y nos llevé hasta mi apartamento. En cuestión de un segundo había preparado todo para comer.

-¿Puedo ver ya? – Me dijo curiosa por saber que había sido esa extraña sensación.

La mesa de centro estaba adornada con un mantel blanco y mis platillos favoritos del restaurant cercano. Me divertía imaginar la cara de las meseras cuando no encontraran los platos para llevar a las mesas.

En vez de sillas, en el suelo había dos cojines verdes.

-Honestamente querida – le dije – no me apetecía mucho salir de casa. Prefiero hoy un lugar tranquilo donde conversar. Espero no te moleste.

-Me parece una muy buena idea. Creo que nos hará bien conocernos un poco mejor. –me respondió.

Extendí la mano para indicarle que tomara asiento. Sin decirle nada me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse más cómodo con un par de pants negros y una camisa verde.

-_Me siento demasiado elegante ahora_. –pensó al verme.

-Eso se arregla. Te dejé ropa en la habitación si quieres cambiarte.

En un par de minutos estaba de nuevo sentada conmigo. ¡Por Yggdrasil, que bien le sentaba el color verde!

-Mi ropa es casi igual a la suya- señaló, -¿ha sido casualidad?

-Quizá. – Yo sabía perfectamente que no.

Nos dispusimos entonces a comer. Había huevos revueltos con tocino, pancakes y omelette de huevo.

Se tomó un segundo para elegir, pero escogió los huevos revueltos. Se llevó un poco a la boca y lo saboreó_. Un poco de café haría este desayuno perfecto._

-Tus deseos son ordenes- A su derecho aparecí una taza de café. Le dio un sorbo.

-Necesitamos hablar de eso- dijo casualmente. –De ti hablando en mi mente.

-¿Te parece cuando terminemos de comer? –De verdad tenía hambre.

Asintió con la cabeza. Sabiendo que se avecinaban momentos de silencio, procedí a comer. Debí de haber devorado al menos tres platos cuando ella apenas había terminado uno y dijo estar satisfecha.

-¿Es normal que comas tanto?

-Si querida – le respondí mentalmente porque aún masticaba el ultimo pedazo de mi pancake- Los dioses necesitamos mucha más energía.

Habiendo ambos terminado, se avecinaba el momento que realmente había estado esperado. Conocerla.


	7. Soy el dios del engaño

-Creo que hay algunas cosas que aclarar. – Me dijo Loki. Acababa de empujar la mesa quitándola de la sala. Estábamos ahora ambos sentados en los cojines sobre el suelo, recargados en un sofá de piel negro. Lo poco que había visto de su apartamento era terriblemente elegante, aunque había algo extraño en él, pero aún no identificaba que.

-Creo que si – le respondí.

-Empezaré yo si no tienes problema- me dijo. -Necesito quitarme la duda.

Por su respiración parecía ansioso. _Vamos, ¿el ansioso?_

-¿Qué es en si el cortejar a una mujer?

La expresión de sorpresa en mi cara debió haber sido monumental pues de inmediato intentó corregir su pregunta.

-Me refiero, que es lo que sí se puede hacer y qué no. No estoy seguro si el cortejo practicado en Asgard sea el mismo que en Midgard.

-¿Cómo es el cortejo en Asgard? – Esa última palabra no sonaba bien en mi boca.

Se quedó pensativo un momento. Tenía la ligera impresión de que estaba intentando mentirme.

-Si algo detesto es que me mientan. –Le dije fríamente. Sus ojos esmeraldas se entristecieron. Bajo la mirada.

-Bien – se detuvo a suspirar. – No pretendía mentirte, pero si suavizar la verdad. De donde yo vengo, no existe como _tal_ el cortejo. Si queremos vástagos o nos atrae alguna mujer contraemos nupcias. La mayoría de las veces no existe ningún sentimiento antes del matrimonio y en ocasiones este jamás llega a existir. Además existen rameras que están a disposición de cualquier hombre en el palacio.

Se había esforzado por que no escuchara la palabra rameras pero estando a unos centímetros de él era imposible. ¿En qué clase de lio me había metido?

-¿Si el cortejo no existe, porque fue lo que único que me pediste? ¿Por qué no tratar de que fuera una de tus "rameras"?- le reproche ácidamente. La idea de imaginarlo con decenas de otras mujeres me enfurecía. _¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Lo acabas de conocer!_

-¡No me hables así humana insignificante!- Había perdido el control y lo sabía. No quise darle momento de decir nada más. De inmediato me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta. Casi al llegar sentí su mano retener mi brazo bruscamente.

-No te vayas.

De inmediato me liberé de su agarre, cuando él se puso frente a la puerta.

-Déjame salir.- Intente hacerlo a un lado, pero naturalmente, era imposible.

-No he estado con otra por voluntad propia. – me dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con voluntad propia?

Sin decir más me guió con la mirada a regresar al sillón. Esta vez nos sentamos casi uno frente al otro. Seguía molesta, pero me había intrigado con lo que me dijo. Recordé a mi tío.

-Cuando se hacían celebraciones, Thor y los otros me emborrachaban. Cuando estaba casi inconsciente hacían que una de esas se metiera a mis aposentos.

-¿Por qué permitías que te emborracharan?

-Yo, solo… Éramos demasiado jóvenes.

Podía darme cuenta de que realmente no quería hablar de ello.

-Gracias- me respondió mentalmente.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es bastante confuso. No sé si son mis pensamientos, o los tuyos. No sé qué emociones me pertenecen y cuáles no.

-Es casi instintivo. No puedo controlarlo, al menos no contigo.

No tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

-Respóndeme por favor.-

Nunca me había puesto a pensar que era en sí el acto de cortejar. Sabía bien que aunque una respuesta universal lo hubiese dejado satisfecho, él buscaba saber que quería yo.

-¿Puedo?- Intentaba acercar su mano a mi sien.

-Ya lo has hecho antes, ¿porque pedir permiso ahora?

-SI me permites tocarte ahora, reforzara nuestra unión mental.

Comprendí que darle permiso sin restricción a mente nos uniría más. O al menos lo uniría a él conmigo. He ahí el problema:

-Puedes- me estiré para alcanzar su mano y guiarlo hacia mi cabeza. –Pero también quiero poder conectarme con tu mente.

Palideció si ese fuese posible aún más. Acercó su mano a mí.

-No funciona así, no podrás saber lo que pienso o siento totalmente, porque tú no tienes esos dones.

Cualquier opción distinta a nada era buena, así que solté su mano y dejé que terminara de acercarse a mí. Sus largos dedos primero se pasearon por mi cabello, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron mi piel. Bastaron un par de segundos para sentirme mareada. Necesité un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Loki dulcemente me acomodó para que me recostara en el sillón, con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas. Cerré los ojos por instinto. Ante mi aparecían centenas de imágenes que no reconocía. Una de ellas llamo en especial mi atención. Parecía una tierra desértica, pero era oscura y gélida. Era uno de los paisajes más hermosos que había visto.

-¿Te agrada? – Me preguntó con sorpresa Loki

-Es muy hermoso. – le dije -¿Dónde es?

-Se llama Jötunheim, es uno de los nueve reinos. Rayitos ha tratado de destruirlo más de una vez

Aún con los ojos cerrados le pregunte quien era rayitos. Loki se sonrojó, lo sabía porque podía sentir su calor como si fuese yo la apenada. De su tono jovial ya no quedaba nada.

-Thor – dijo secamente. –El dios del trueno- Su tono se había vuelto sarcástico.

-Un momento, si hay un dios del trueno, ¿de que eres dios tú?

Con todo el orgullo del mundo respondió.

-Soy el dios del engaño.


	8. Un futuro sin él

Su cara cambio al instante. No estaba segura si había pasado un instante o un siglo desde que nos reinó el silencio. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi mente, y, de entre todos ellos, sobresalía el recuerdo de una frase pronunciada hace un minuto.

_Si algo detesto es que me mientan._

No sabía que pensar, y por lo visto él no sabía que decir. Creo que por fin ya estaba comprendiendo la magnitud de la situación en la que me había involucrado.

_No es un hombre normal, es un dios, un dios que si quiere te asesina en el momento. ¿Me entiendes? _

MI consciencia no estaba ayudando mucho en el momento_._

-_pero…_ - me repliqué a mí misma.

Era demasiada confusa la situación para entenderla. Me levanté de su regazo y me recargué en el sillón echando la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerraba los ojos y aspiraba, como si de alguna forma el aire fuese a clarificar mi mente.

A través de la conexión comenzaba a sentir su desesperación. Buscaba como acercarse, tomar mi mano o hacer que me calmara, pero no encontraba manera.

Más vale que me vaya- Le dije. Me levanté y caminé ligeramente aturdida hacia la puerta. Esta vez no me detuvo. Cuando empezaba a bajar las escaleras escuché un estruendo horrible viniendo del apartamento, como si se hubiesen estrellado varios objetos contra el suelo pero no me detuve hasta llegar al primer piso y pedirle al guardia que me pidiese un taxi.

Al cabo de unos minutos arribó mi transporte y le pedí que me llevase a casa. Desde que crucé la puerta había dejado a sentir a Loki en mi mente, y aunque en ese momento creí que era lo mejor, ahora me tenía desconcertada. Sólo habíamos pasado unos minutos de conexión mental pero ya me estaba acostumbrando, y dejar de sentirla de pronto únicamente acrecentaba los vacíos en mi interior. Era como haber perdido una pierna, que había estado conmigo toda la vida y me hacía falta.

Cruzar la puerta de mi casa tampoco ayudaba. Supongo que nunca la consideré un hogar, pero ahora con la muerte que allí suscitó, sentí que se había impregnado de hedor a muerte.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí a mi habitación. Después de todo no había nada mejor para relajarme que dormir. Lamentablemente, apenas rozaba el reloj el medio día, y no tenía sueño. Intenté un par de horas, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. La batalla en mi mente continuaba. Mi razón me decía que me alejara totalmente de él, pero mi intuición me decía que no podía juzgarlo, pues no lo conocía. Después de largo rato de debatir, cerré los ojos un momento y no los volví a abrir hasta que estaba oscuro de nuevo.

Me senté un rato en el comedor, tratando de terminar de pensar. Estaba desesperada intentando elegir, cuando me convencí a mí misma de que jamás me perdonaría el no haberle dado una oportunidad. _Aceptaste un año, no lo olvides_. Mi intuición volví a hablar.

Busqué rápidamente un suéter, tomé las llaves y un poco de dinero de mi cajón. Tenía que volver con él. Caminé un par de cuadras hasta que un taxi se detuvo. No recordaba exactamente la dirección, pero una vez que entramos a la calle pude reconocer el edificio. Le pagué al chofer y pregunte al guardia que si me dejaba pasar. Me preguntó que si era la chica de la mañana y le respondí que sí. Una vez dicho eso, me dejó entrar. Nerviosa subí las escaleras. _No puedes detenerte_. Entré tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

La mesa de centro estaba hecha trizas y algunos adornos estaban despedazados en el suelo. No podía verlo por ningún lado. Estaba por ir a buscarlo a su recamara cuando me llamó por mi nombre. Volteé de nuevo a la sala y Loki se apareció en el sillón.

-No sabía si volverías. – Su mirada reflejaba profundo pesar. – Yo… - Lo callé poniéndole un dedo en la boca. Dejé que mi intuición hablara totalmente por mí. No pude comprender porque estaba por decir lo que iba a decir.

-Sólo necesito saber que no mentiras. Eso es todo lo que quiero saber.

Para mi sorpresa, tomó mis manos con las suyas, las acercó a su boca y las besó. Su mirada no se apartaba de mis ojos.

-Le puedo mentir a todos, pero jamás a mi reflejo. Y mi reflejo desde que te conocí no está en el espejo, sino en tus ojos.

Aquellas palabras además de hermosas, las podía sentir adherirse a mi palpitar mientras se desvanecían para fundirse con mi sangre.

-Sé que aún no sientes nada por mí. –Me dijo. – Pero quiero estar ahí cuando lo sientas.- Lentamente entrecerró los ojos. De nuevo se adentraba en mi mente y yo en la suya. Ya me había dado cuenta de que él podía escuchar mis pensamientos, pero yo no podía escuchar los suyos a menos de que me hablaran directamente a mí. Sin embargo, yo podía sentir sus emociones, y él no las mías.

¿Cómo es posible que habiéndolo conocido apenas hace unos días me haya podido desarmar tan pronto? Con unas frases había resquebrajado la coraza con la que me defendía de la miseria del mundo. Sin embargo, podía sentirlo, podía sentir que me era honesto. Quizá como jamás lo había sido antes.

Me solté del agarre de sus manos y él abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza. Le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, pero correspondió a mi abrazo sujetándome de la espalda. El calor que emanaba y sus latidos paulatinamente calmándose me tranquilizaba. Creí haberme dado cuenta que se la habían escapado las lágrimas, y me aferré al aún más.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar en un futuro pero aunque lo negara, comenzaba a tener más miedo de imaginarme un futuro sin él.


	9. La linea entre la cordura y la demencia

Habían pasado un par de horas. El sofá era tremendamente cómodo, y quería continuásemos hablando. Sin embargo sentí que debía disculparme.

-Lamento haberme ido sin darte oportunidad de explicar- murmuré. Alcé el rostro para verlo a los ojos. En ese instante él había volteado a verme y nuestras bocas habían quedado terriblemente cerca. Podía sentir su aliento demasiado cerca.

-No tienes idea de la desesperación que me causaste. – Loki me abrazó hundiendo su cara en mi cabello.

-No me respondiste. ¿Qué tolerarías y que no?

Casi había olvidado su pregunta.

-No sé qué responderte – admití. –La mayoría de los hombres aquí suelen hacer lo típico.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo típico? – me preguntó curioso de vuelta.

-No lo sé, envían flores, salen a cenar.

-¿Te gustaría que hiciésemos eso?

Sentí como me sonrojaba. No había existido nadie antes en mi vida que se estuviese esforzando tanto como Loki lo hacía ahora.

-¿Ninguno? Me sorprende, siendo una dama tan hermosa.

Era firme creyente de que no se debía de preguntar cosas a las que no quisiéramos oír respuesta. Pero no pude evitar que se me escapara de la boca.

-¿Y cuántas ha habido en tu vida?

-Ninguna por la que haya sentido algo. –Había leído mis pensamientos. Escuché sus latidos acelerarse, y se levantó rápidamente, apenas dándome tiempo de quitarme de su camino. Entonces, me extendió la mano y por impulso me levanté.

-Cierra los ojos-me susurró. Hice como me lo pidió y los abrí al sentir una brisa fría sobre el rostro. Estábamos ahora parados en la azotea del edificio donde vivía Loki. Hizo aparecer un manta verde, y cubrió un cuadro de concreto que sobresalía del suelo. Tomamos asiento y dirigimos nuestra vista al cielo nublado. Quería aprovechar todo lo posible aquellos momentos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, en la tierra?

Cerró los ojos, me tomo de la mano, y sin voltear a verme musitó unas palabras que apenas y alcancé a escuchar.

-Querida, si te cuento no volverás mañana.

No estaba segura si debía insistir o no, pero prefería saber la verdad. Lo tomé del rostro haciendo que me viera directamente, y asegurarle no sólo con mis palabras sino también con mis acciones que todo estaría bien. Era yo la que necesitaba respuestas, y el poder de entender por qué el continuo vaivén entre alegría y dolor que continuamente Loki experimentaba. Bastaba un momento, para que su ánimo se hiciese pedazos y yo pudiese sentir su ira y frustración.

-No volveré mañana, porque no me iré hoy.

El tacto no era una de sus virtudes principales. Lo comprendí cuando me dijo que había engañado a Thor para hacerle creer que había sido exiliado y que jamás podría regresar a Asgard.

-Realmente no le hice daño a nadie – concluyó. – Thor habría sido feliz aquí en Midgard con Jane, yo pude haber impresionado a Odín y por fin hubiese obtenido el trono que legítimamente era mío.

Si lo ponía de esa manera, sonaba razonable. Vamos ¿razonable?

-¿Por qué querías el trono? ¿Por qué armar semejante plan para ello?

-No lo entenderías.

Una idea se me vino de flechazo. Quizá serían sus emociones navegando por mi cuerpo.

-¿No era por el trono cierto?

Su mandíbula se tensó mientras bajaba el rostro, intentando que las sombras de la noche lo ocultaran por unos momentos de mi vista.

-¡No tienes idea lo que es vivir siempre bajo la sombra de otro, vivir anhelando que se te reconozca como a él! No me interesa ser rey de un lugar a donde no pertenezco. Ah sí, ¿no lo había mencionado? Fui robado al nacer, Odín me conservó como si fuese una reliquia y me hizo creer que era su hijo.

MI pecho comenzó a doler. Creí que estaba por darme un infarto, pero me di cuenta que estaba sintiendo las emociones de Loki.

-Mientras a mí me despreciaban, al idiota le daban un trono. La única que me trató con decencia fue Frigga, y sin embargo, él siempre estuvo antes que yo.

Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa amplia se forjó en su cara. M estremecí por un momento al sentir la perversión que emanaba.

-Hay una delgada línea entre la cordura y la demencia, y ellos lograron romper la mía.


	10. El príncipe y la mortal

Me arrodillé frente a él. Extrañamente, sentía la necesidad de sentirlo cerca. No podía entender cómo es que un auto declarado demente no me impulsaba a irme.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Su voz mental parecía estar gozando con la situación.

La sensación de libertad y poder que emanaba de él y fluía a través de mi era adictiva. No le temía, de alguna forma lo entendía. En alguna ocasión ya había sentido la locura misma y encontrar a alguien más que lograse comprenderme era sublime.

-No te tengo miedo. No puedo tenerte miedo ahora que te entiendo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron por un instante. Su mano derecha se abrió rápidamente paso hasta mi cabello. Lo jaló con fuerza para hacerme levantar el rostro. De alguna bizarra forma podía decir que me gustaba. Antes de darme tiempo de pensar o reaccionar se acercó a mí, se detuvo un instante para aspirar mi aroma y conectar nuestras miradas antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran.

Loki había tomado la intensidad de su ira y la había transformado en pasión. Sus labios capturaban los míos con furia mientras su lengua se abría paso para encontrarse con la mía. Estaba perdiendo la respiración cuando comenzó a morder. Me soltó por un instante y aproveché para respirar. Mis latidos no daban tregua a mi pecho, y aunque extasiada seguía sorprendida.

-Espero que no te moleste – dijo sonriente – no pude resistir la tentación.

-Quizá no sea lo tradicional, al menos no es las primeras citas – le dije. –Pero no me molesta.

-Vamos adentro, no quiero que vayas a enfermar. Ustedes los mortales son tan frágiles.

Sonreí. –No esperes más allá de lo que has conseguido esta noche Loki.

Su expresión fingía inocencia. De la fuerza de un momento antes quedaba alegría. Tomó entonces mi brazo y volvimos a aparecer dentro de su apartamento. Con un movimiento de la mano todo volvió a su lugar.

-Por lo poco que sé de costumbre mortales, creo que no es común que dos personas duerman en la misma habitación.

Comprendí a donde se dirigía su afirmación.

-No lo es. ¿Pero por qué intentaríamos hacer que esto funcione de forma mortal si tú eres un príncipe y juntos no somos tradicionales?

Su mirada se iluminó. Podía sentir que se sentía aliviado.

Los dos nos recostamos en la cama. Era terriblemente cómoda, pero no tan cómodo como él. Uno de sus brazos pasó por debajo de mi cabeza y el otro se posaba en mi espalda.

-Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. –dijo suspirando.

Yo hundí mi rostro acercándolo a su pecho.

-Yo tampoco –.


	11. Autentica y perversa

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente. Loki ya no estaba junto a mí. Busqué a mí alrededor, pero no había rastro de él en la habitación. Tampoco hallé un reloj a la vista. Salí descalza a la sala para lo encontré perfectamente vestido y leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días – dijo tranquilamente. –Pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana.

-Soy una mortal cualquiera, no la Bella Durmiente. – bromeé.

-Vaya, no sé quien sea esa Bella Durmiente, pero seguro no es más bella que tú.

Sentí mis mejillas arder un segundo.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Puedo prepararte algo si gustas. –Comenté para desviar la conversación.

Loki asintió y dejó el libro en la mesa de centro. Se dirigió tras de mi a la cocina y abrió los estantes.

-Como puedes ver están vacíos. No suelo cocinar. Pero eso no será un problema, puedo traer de inmediato lo que ocupes.

No sabía aún que prepararía. Unos pancakes parecían buena opción. Antes de que pudiese decirle a Loki, estaba frente a mí con harina, huevo, leche y otros ingredientes para cocinar. De inmediato me puse a preparar la harina. No tarde más de media hora en cocinar el desayuno. Loki me observaba intrigado, como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien cocinar.

-¿Me ayudas? Sólo falta poner la mesa.

Loki hizo como le pedí, y nos sentamos a desayunar. Ya era la mañana del domingo y el fin de semana se había ido volando.

-Están deliciosos. Te agradezco que hayas tenido la delicadeza de preparar mis alimentos.- Me encantaba la forma que tenía de hablar. Bastante elegante y sin embargo parecía ser su natural.

-Por cierto, ¿te quedaras hoy? – soltó de repente Loki.

-Tengo que irme en la noche, mañana debo ir a la universidad.

-Ah es un lugar donde estudian los mortales ¿cierto? ¿Y que estudian en esos lugares?

-Depende de que elijas. Yo por ejemplo estudio literatura.

-Con razón conoces de libros. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta soy un lector nato. Otro buen motivo para estar conmigo ¿no lo crees?

-A veces eres muy directo – le dije entre risas.

-Claro que sí, hay que ser directo con lo que se quiere. –Respondió con una ligera risa.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en calma. Después de todo, siempre había preferido mis comidas en constante silencio y al parecer Loki creía lo mismo. Sin embargo aún quedaba mucho por hablar entre nosotros. Debía admitirlo, la idea de saber que un dios se fijó en mi era emocionante. Loki ya se había sido sincero conmigo, y ya sabía yo a qué atenerme, pero mi historia aún era desconocida para él. Me aterraba la idea de tener que narrarle mi vida, no porque quisiese esconderle algo, sino porque no deseaba revivir los horrores que a su lado comenzaba a olvidar.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Hazlo cuando te sientas lista.

¡Diablos! Había olvidado que él podía leer mis pensamientos. Ahora me sentía incomoda.

-Sera extraño para mí – continuó, en un buen intento por cambiar de tema. – El que te vayas aunque sea por un tiempo.

-Únicamente han pasado dos noches – le repliqué.

-Quizá, pero son las suficientes para convencerme que quiero que siempre estés a mi lado. –Se detuvo un momento para hacer una pausa –Compartamos mi casa.

Casi me atragantó con la comida. ¿Qué tenía este hombre en la cabeza? No es que me disgustase la idea… ¡Qué diablos estaba pensando! Loki sonrió sin dejar de comer, probablemente entretenido por mis pensamientos. Se levantó entonces, tomó su silla y la acercó para poder sentarse junto a mí. Sin titubear como ya lo había hecho antes, tomó mi mano atrapándola en las suyas.

-Sé bien que no quiero que te vayas, y sé que tu actual casa te provoca demasiados malos recuerdos. Si lo que te preocupa es que intenté propasarme contigo pierde cuidado, pues no me atrevería a tocarte sin tu consentimiento. Además hay un cuarto adicional en la casa. – Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Hasta el momento acertaba en todo.

Detestaba eso. Detestaba que junto a él no podía ser racional. Y a la vez me encantaba.

-Acepto. Pero no creas que por vivir juntos significa que te acepte.

-Tengo la confianza en que pronto lo harás querida – me dijo mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie. -¿Me permites acompañarte por tus cosas?

-Claro, pero necesitaremos un auto. Quizá alguna amiga me preste el suyo un par de horas. – le respondí. Apenas estaba pensando en si acaso Julieth o María podrían hacerme el favor cuando Loki me interrumpió.

-No es necesario. – Entrelazó sus manos con las mías y aparecimos en el elevador rumbo al primer piso. Mi ropa ya no eran las pijamas. Ahora vestía un hermoso vestido verde oscuro ceñido a mi figura que terminaba elegantemente apenas por encima de las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras con un ligero tacón. Al pasar por el vidrio de la puerta en la entrada vi que estaba maquillada, con los ojos ahumados en negro. Loki por su parte llevaba un traje gris oscuro. Definitivamente los trajes le sentaban espléndidamente bien. _Una bufanda y su atuendo sería perfecto_, pensé.

-¿Qué tal ahora? – En un parpadeo había aparecido en su cuello una bufanda negra con toques verdes.

Le guiñé el ojo seductoramente y el carcajeó un poco de vuelta. Al salir, frente al edificio nos esperaba un auto deportivo negro muy de acorde con su estilo. En unos quince minutos gracias al poco tráfico llegamos a mi casa. Loki se apresuró a bajarse y abrirme la puerta, cuando alcancé a ver de reojo al mismo vecino que nos habíamos topado ayer. Suspiré, esperando que la discusión no se retomara. Loki se comunicó conmigo telepáticamente.

-No se iniciara nada a menos de que me provoqué. Y me aseguraré que lo sepas por primera mano.

Comenzamos el camino hacia dentro cuando oí la voz de Ernest (mi vecino) en mi mente. Entendí que realmente estaba escuchando a Ernest a través de Loki.

-Maldita zorra, se deja coger por un carro.

Apreté la mano de Loki con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a decirme eso? Lo siguiente que supe es que Ernest estaba volando por el aire. Loki lo lanzó varios metros de donde estaba parado.

-No lo hice yo querida, esa fuiste tú.- Aún me daba coraje su comentario.

-No seas ridículo, sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Cuando te permito conectarte tan íntimamente conmigo, de alguna forma puedes hacer uso de mis habilidades mágicas. Tu furia dirigió mi magia a lanzarlo hacia allá.

-Si fui yo, entonces no me arrepiento. Lo merecía. – Era increíble saber que lo la conexión entre Loki y yo podía lograr. Al voltear a verlo su mirada me decía que se estaba divirtiendo. Bastante.

-Me encantas cuando te enojas. Sólo espero que no lo hagas conmigo.

Le di media sonrisa y le hice continuar caminando. Ya no me sentí insegura en ningún sentido. Me hacía sentir orgullosa ir de su mano, y darme cuenta, poco a poco, que con él podía ser autentica y perversa.


	12. Las cenizas de once fotos

-No quiero llevarme todo, quizá sólo lo básico, ropa… ¡ah! Y utensilios de cocina. De ahora en adelante yo me ocuparé de hacer la comida.

-Saldremos juntos a cenar de vez en cuando. No se discute.- Sentenció Loki muy serio. Asentí brevemente. Busqué en el patio unas cajas y comencé a guardar algunos platas y cucharas. Alcancé a ver de reojo que Loki estaba frente al closet pero no le di importancia. Al ver que ya había llenado la primera caja regresó a la estancia y la llevó al auto. No cupo en la cajuela y tuvo que acomodarla en los asientos traseros. Mientras tanto, yo me debatía entre entrar al segundo cuarto de la casa o no.

_Cuando ella había llegado hacía tres años, guardó todos los objetos que aún conservaba de sus padres muertos y una muñeca que se había roto en el forcejeo la primera vez que la habían violentado. Aquella puerta marcaba el final de la época más hermosa de su vida y el inicio del horror. Si de algo estaba agradecida es de no haber quedado embarazada y de ser lo suficientemente inteligente para haberse hecho acreedora de una beca universitaria completa. Afortunadamente, el fideicomiso se depositaba cada mes automáticamente a su cuenta. Desafortunadamente, su tío debía de firmar cada seis meses un reporte de tutor hasta que se graduara._

Al recobrar la conciencia, Loki me abrazaba mientras yacía de rodillas frente a la puerta, llorando incontrolablemente.

-Jamás te volverá a hacer nada. –Me repetía Loki una y otra vez.

-No puedes imaginar lo feliz que me hace que este muerto.- Mi voz trémula consiguió sisear con odio. Ya no podía seguir conteniendo el hastió y la humillación. Hacía años que cargaba con el horror y por fin se presentaba una oportunidad de vaciarme. Me zafé del abrazo y me dejé caer violentamente contra la puerta quedando de frente a Loki. Sentía la fuerza y la ira contenida poseerme y comencé a desahogarme contra Loki como si él fuese el que me dañó tanto.

-No tienes idea, no… no la tienes… ¡No tienes la más mísera idea de lo que se siente! No puedes imaginar lo que se siente que te desgarren no sólo emocionalmente, ¡sino también físicamente! Y que te dejan hecha pedazos… utilizada, ¡sintiéndote basura! – Se me acababa el aire de los pulmones. Me detuve un instante. El rostro de Loki reflejaba un profundo terror a mi reacción. Parecía que perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento. Me aparté entonces de la puerta y la abrí sin levantarme del suelo, para que Loki se viese reflejado en el espejo que colgaba de ella.

-¡La primer vez yo tenía una expresión similar a la tuya! Pero a diferencia tuya yo si me desmaye.

Lo tomé violentamente de la bufanda y lo jalé dentro del cuarto. Estaba tan impactado que no opuso resistencia. Lo arrastré hasta llevarlo al centro del cuarto.

-¿Ves esas cenizas? Son las cenizas de las once fotos que me tomó ese día. Me las envió por correo hace una semana. Traía una nota que decía: _Una por cada año de vida_.

No pude resistir mi propio peso y me derrumbe al suelo. Podía ver mi reflejo sollozante en el espejo. Lo detestaba porque me recordaba ese día. Tomé uno de los zapatos y lo lancé intentando romperlo. Uno de los fragmentos rozó mi mejilla haciéndome sangrar. Loki pasó sus dedos por mi sien. En un instante perdí la consciencia.

Desperté escuchando los susurros de Loki. No quería abrir los ojos, quería permanecer siempre entre despierta en los brazos de aquel dios. Envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su torso. Lo escuché hablarme y acariciar mi mejilla.

-Descansa amada mía. La herida de tu rostro ya la he hecho desaparecer. Descansa.

_¿Acaso me había dicho amada mía? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien sinceramente me dirigió una palabra hermosa?_

De joven una vez imaginó que jamás podría ser feliz con un hombre porque el contacto le recordaría siempre su desgracia. Le daba gusto ver que se estaba equivocando.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que soportar mi histeria.

-¿Histeria querida? Si crees que eso es histeria es que no sabes que es la histeria. – Respondió jovial tratando de quitar solemnidad al momento.

-¡Ah! No empaqué ropa- dije casi gritando. Si algo me gustaba de mí es que bastaba un segundo para cambiar de humor, me pasase lo que pasase.

-Tranquila, empaqué ropa para ti.

Ahora que por fin podía, quería tomar una ducha.

-¿Qué tal si después de la ducha salimos a comer querida? Aprovechemos la tarde. Quizá podrías mostrarme un poco de la ciudad, después de todo soy un forastero aquí.

La idea de salir a divertirme con Loki por la ciudad parecía prometedora. Le sonreí dándole a entender que me fascinaba la idea.

-¿Me permitirías elegir el vestido que te pongas?

-Supongo que no hay problema.

-¡Perfecto! – dijo. –Entraré en un rato a dejarte el vestido. Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación. Examiné mí alrededor con atención. Era una habitación elegante con alfombra verde. Me gustaba y bastante, era casi como un pequeño palacio. _Claro, después de todo, él es un príncipe. Mi príncipe oscuro, si yo quisiese_. Seguía sin comprender como unos días me tenía hipnotizada.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la ducha que conectaba ambos cuartos. Cerré con seguro la puerta que daba a la habitación de Loki y me quité la ropa. Temple el agua dejando que suave ruido me calmara. Nunca había visto una regadera que no tuviera una puerta o una cortina, y supuse que como esta era muy amplia, aquellas precauciones resultaban innecesarias. Cuando terminé tome una de las toallas que estaban el estante y me cubrí con ella. Lavé a consciencia mi rostro quitando los restos del maquillaje. Una vez que estuve perfectamente aseada salí al cuarto. Me coloqué frente al espejo pensando de qué forma me peinaría. En el instante en que me quité la toalla para secarme el cabello Loki entró. Me observó un par de segundos, hasta que comprendió que si me cubrí fue porque no quería que me viese desnuda. Un extraño sentimiento me embargaba. Me costó un segundo entender que era deseo, y otro más para entender que el sentimiento no era mío, sino de Loki. Curiosamente… no me hacía sentir incomoda. Me acerqué a la puerta una vez que ya se había marchado.

-¿Loki? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, traía el vestido. No era mi intención incomodarte…

-No importa –respondí- ¿me lo podrías dar?

Abrí la puerta lo suficiente para que me diera la prenda. Era un magnífico vestido verde hampón con detalles dorados en la cintura. No tardé en vestirme y quise saber si los zapatos que traía durante la mañana le quedarían bien al vestido. Regresé por ellos al baño cuando me di cuenta que Loki estaba ahí tomando una ducha.

Nunca había visto un cuerpo tan atlético y atractivo. Los músculos de su espalda lo hacían ver robusto, y masculino. Él estaba de espaldas e traté salir de la habitación pero mi nerviosismo me ganó y no pude abrir la puerta al primer intento. En ese instante Loki volteó y comenzó a carcajearse fascinado por la situación. Realicé un nuevo intento por salir, pero el piso estaba resbaloso por la humedad y casi tropiezo. El primer impulso de Loki fue sujetarme, sin importar que estuviera desnudo. Sentía mi corazón galopar e instintivamente llevé mi mano a su pecho. Él estaba igual de alterado que yo.

-¡De… debo terminar de cam… cambiarme!

Rápidamente regresé a mi habitación. Suspiré. Con semejante tentación ese año se volvería una tortura.


	13. La rosa teñida de sangre

Un par de horas más tarde, Loki dormitaba en el sofá. Valerie aún no salía de su habitación, y el dios ya tenía hambre. Comenzaba a impacientarse. Se concentró para tratar de escuchar los pensamientos de Valerie que seguía peinándose. Loki no lograba comprender como es que los humanos sobrevivían sin magia. Imaginó que si fuese mujer, bastaría un movimiento de su mano derecha para esta perfectamente arreglada.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación, Valerie permanecía arreglándose frente al espejo sintiendo la creciente desesperación de Loki. La sensación se acrecentó, estaba por estallar dentro de su vientre, pero antes de que el príncipe pudiese proferir el grito que tanto retenía, Valerie se presentó ante él. De inmediato los sentimientos del príncipe se apaciguaron.

Ante el silencio de Loki, Valerie intentó hacerlo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?  
Sólo entonces Loki se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella. No lograba plasmar en palabras sus pensamientos.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó ella un poco decepcionada.

-No, no es eso querida. – Lo tomó de la mano y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella percibió una nueva sensación en él... ¿desolación quizás? El príncipe entonces se liberó del abrazo y le ofreció su mano para escoltarla hacia el auto.

–Vayamos a divertirnos un rato como lo habíamos planeado. Después de todo, apenas son las cinco de la tarde según el tiempo midgardiano. –No se sentían del todo bien, pero hicieron un esfuerzo por tratar de olvidar. No tardaron mucho en el auto para que aquellos sentimientos se disiparan, al menos por el rato.

Al llegar al restaurant, Loki pidió una mesa para dos. No estaba seguro de que aquel fuera el protocolo adecuado, pero al ver al empleado reaccionar tan naturalmente se sintió satisfecho.

"_Quizá las costumbres mortales no sean tan distintas a las de Asgard"_ pensó. Ligeramente desconfiado, se abrió paso entre las mesas con Valerie hasta llegar a la mesa señalada por el empleado. Aquel vestido que había escogido para ella se veía mejor de lo que él pudo imaginar. Y no era el único que creía lo mismo, varios hombres también lo pensaban. Sin embargo estos al menos contenían sus pensamientos dejándolos en halagos inofensivos. "_Menos mal, no creo que a Valerie le agrade una masacre aquí"._

-Ahorita un mesero vendrá a tomar la orden de usted y su novia. – dicho eso el empleado se dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

Aquel comentario inintencionado no provocó ninguna reacción en el Dios, pero si en su acompañante.

-¿Te molesta que otros mortales digan que eres mi novia?

Realmente ninguno de los dos se había puesto a pensar en ello. Era como una especie de tratado informal.

-No me molesta, pero la verdad es que no soy tu novia. No me has pedido que lo seas.

_¡Sí!_ Aquella respuesta alegró al príncipe. No lo rechazaba, sólo bastaba que se lo preguntara. Escudriñó brevemente en la mente de Valerie. Ella no quería que su relación avanzara tan rápido, y esperaba de él ciertos detalles, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

-Es cuestión de tiempo querida. – En su mente comenzaba a maquinarse un plan. Un paseo por la plaza, el puente casi caída la noche, y una pregunta. Todo lo que ella imaginaba, y una rosa que le diera un toque sorpresivo a la noche. Esa misma noche.

Como pudo sentir que Loki seguía tranquilo y feliz, ella no quiso ahondar más en el tema y se quedó satisfecha con la respuesta que le había dado. Pronto llegó el mesero, y eligieron sus comidas. Le seguía asombrando la elegancia con que Loki tomaba sus alimentos y como era capaz de comer tres o cuatro veces más que ella y conservar la figura.

Terminados sus alimentos, salieron al balcón para observar la plaza de aquella ciudad cuyo nombre no importa. Ya había oscurecido.

-Podríamos dar un paseo. Hace tanto que no salgo a caminar sin motivo. – Loki la observó detenidamente. Las semejanzas seguían asombrándolo. Quizá en distintos mundos, pero casi iguales. Desde su llegada a Midgard apenas y había tenido un segundo de tranquilidad y la posibilidad de un futuro construido a base de ellos le entusiasmaba.

Comenzaron a caminar acompañados de los vastos jardines, el sonido de violines y chelos y la dulce luz que las lámparas reflejaban. Loki no pudo evitar volver a sentirse ligeramente desanimado. Valerie lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a que se sentaran en una banca de piedra.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde antes de salir de casa te noté desanimado y ahora vuelve a suceder. – Le pasó dulcemente la mano por el cuello para hacerle saber que podía confiar en ella.

Loki suspiró amargamente. Pocas veces se dejaba derrotar y esa ocasión, ella lo había capturado con las defensas bajas.

-Aún no sé cómo lidiar con estos sentimientos. Nunca imaginé que un monstruo como yo fuese capaz de sentir tanta ansia, tanto de todo por estar junto a una mujer. Y menos que esta mujer fuese mortal. No sé cómo esperas que reaccione, después de todo, jamás me imaginé involucrarme ni contigo ni con nadie.- Sus ojos súbitamente se iluminaron. Sin dar tiempo de nada la alzó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta llevarla al puente imaginado. Ella apenas alcanzó a reaccionar y sostenerse de su cuello. La colocó delicadamente sobre el amplio barandal de piedra y respiró profundamente buscando el valor.

Hizo aparecer en su mano dos rosas, una blanca y una roja amarradas por un listón negro.

-No sé si después de este año aceptes quedarte conmigo por siempre, pero quiero que hoy me respondas con honestidad. ¿Tengo una oportunidad de ganarme tu afecto?

Valerie lo observó directamente a los ojos. Ella sabía que bastaba que sus almas se conectaran la para que Loki pudiese conocer la respuesta a esa y cualquier pregunta.

-No quiero leer tu mente, quiero que tus labios me lo digan. –Respondió ante el silencio de la joven.

Lentamente, casi como si temiese que Loki se retractara de su obsequio, tomó las flores en su mano, apretándolas entre su puño con fuerza hasta hacerse sangrar. Le mostró entonces la palma de su mano teñida de rojo sin soltar las rosas.

-Te juro por mi sangre que tienes todas las oportunidades del mundo.

Loki entonces buscó una daga de su saco y se realizó una incisión en su palma, para unir su mano sangrante con la de su amada. Dejó que el fluido se entremezclara y se escurriera hasta alcanzar la rosa blanca. Realizó un ligero movimiento con la mano libre y la rosa blanca comenzó a teñirse uniformemente con la sangre. Quedaron al final las flores de colores idénticos.

Entonces los delgados dedos del príncipe oscuro se abrieron paso hasta la barbilla de Valerie, que aún sentada en el barandal seguía siendo más pequeña en estatura y se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de unirse.

-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? – le musitó con una sonrisa a su enamorada.

Y ella no le respondió de inmediato con palabras, pero si con un beso sigiloso, pero apasionado cuyos movimientos eran lentos pero rayaban en la desesperación. Se separaron cuando necesitaron aliento, y ella le contestó:

-Sí.


	14. Las ultimas consecuencias del beso

Loki se levantó por la mañana temprano. Ya estaba el sol en lo alto y tenía sed. Se arropó con una bata negra, echó a andar la cafetera y se recargó en el mueble. Había aprendido a usar "_la fuente de elixir" _como él la llamaba cuando probó por primera vez el café en el restaurant que frecuentaba para desayunar. Ahora cada mañana, se preparaba una taza de café negro antes de sentarse en el sillón a leer.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de alisarlo un poco y se dirigió al cuarto de Valerie. Las sabanas de su cama estaban desarregladas pero vacías. Su cama estaba fría. Temiendo lo peor buscó en su armario. Había apilos de ropa sin arreglar, pero todo estaba ahí.

Confundido salió y se dirigió a la sala cuando su vista se posó en un plato sobre la mesa. A un lado de éste yacía una nota firmada por Valerie.

_Loki, volveré de la universidad a las dos o tres de la tarde. _

_Aquí te dejé desayuno, espero que sea suficiente. _

_Usa el microondas para calentarlo._

_-Con cariño Valerie_

¿Cariño eh?

Un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo. Ella sentía cariño por él. Y pensar en ello lo hacía feliz. Tomó el plato y se levantó. Inconscientemente pretendía usar el microondas para calentarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que un microondas era. Ni mucho menos sabría cómo utilizarlo. Buscó su alrededor y dedujo que aquel extraño aparato cuadrado era el microondas, pero ¿cómo usarlo?

"_Querida, ¿puedes escucharme?"_

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Valerie se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Loki. Estaba pensando en él, porque no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y feliz por la mágica noche que habían pasado en la plaza. Ya le había contado a Julieth, a María y a Conner. No necesitaba los poderes de Loki para saber que a Conner no le había gustado en lo absoluto la noticia. Ella sabía perfectamente que Conner quería que hubiera entre ellos más que una amistad, pero Valerie siempre había temido a las relaciones por culpa de su tío y jamás había podido ver a Conner de otra forma que no fuese su mejor amigo.

Afortunadamente nadie se había dado cuenta de su ligero brinco. Aún no se acostumbraba a escuchar a Loki.

"_¿Qué sucede Loki? ¿Ocurre algo?"_

"_Necesito que me expliques exactamente que es un macroondas y como se utiliza"_

Ella comenzó a explicar, pero aquello sonaba demasiado extraño para Loki. Fingió entender y la dejó continuar.

-¡No tengo tiempo para estas costumbres mortales!- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Su pequeño episodio de ira logró carbonizar la comida. Apenas avanzaba el reloj hacia las 10 de la mañana. Con un giro de su mano derecha se cambió la ropa y entró a su habitación buscando su bufanda preferida. No tardó ni un minuto en dirigirse al auto.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde, Valerie iba saliendo de la facultad junto con Conner. Julieth y María se habían ido después de mediodía para terminar un trabajo y no las vería hasta la clase siguiente. Lamentablemente el hecho de que ellas se hubieran ido le daba acceso total a Conner de iniciar el interrogatorio que tanto anhelaba. Los dos habían pasado desapercibidos por el pasillo hasta que él alzo la voz.

-¡¿Lo conociste el viernes y ya es tu novio?!

Se detuvieron por un instante para voltear a su alrededor. El peso de decenas de miradas curiosas los incomodó. Ella lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo hizo continuar caminando.

-No lo entenderías Conner. –Le recriminó sin voltear a verlo. –Sé que puede parecer impulsivo. Pero él es totalmente diferente a todos los que he conocido.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡No lo conoces!

La mano de Conner buscó la de Valerie, pero no la alcanzó. En esos momentos apareció Loki detrás de ella, la sujetó de la cintura y la alejó de él.

-Tampoco la conoces tu mortal.

Y antes de que ni Conner ni Valerie pudiesen reaccionar, Loki la besó como forma de marcar territorio. De inmediato, aún sin soltarla de la cintura se abrió paso con ella a través del pasillo hasta el estacionamiento. Por encima del hombro volteó el príncipe del engaño a ver a Conner quien permaneció un minuto o dos estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar. Sonriente y gozando de la confusión del Loki llevó a su novia hasta el auto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te apareciste así Loki?

Loki, que iba manejando y sonriendo por lo que acababa de hacer, dio vuelta de improviso en un callejón, y apagó el coche. La agarró de la muñeca y aparecieron en la casa. Rápidamente ella intentó calmarlo, pero sólo logró que se sentaran en el sofá.

-Respóndeme, ¿Qué pasa? –Valerie comenzaba a desesperarse. La sonrisa socarrona de Loki había cambiado a una mueca neutral, casi mortuoria.

-Primero, despierto y no estas. Luego pretendes que use el "macro hondas" o ese aparatejo mortal que jamás había visto, y pretendo esperarte a que termines de hacer lo que sea que hagas y te encuentro caminando con otro, y además permites que te grite, ¡como si fueras suya! ¡No esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados después de ver eso!

La tenía arrinconada en el sillón, casi gritando sobre ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si pierdo la poca cordura que me queda cuando no te tengo cerca? –Le alcanzó a decir el príncipe antes de reaccionar. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que controlar su carácter. No pretendía asustarla, ni mucho menos fastidiarla. Con gran esfuerzo aspiró una bocanada de aire dispuesto a sentarse debidamente y calmarse. Ni leyendo los pensamientos de la chica pudiera haber imaginado lo que sucedió a continuación.

Valerie, sin pensar ni avisar, la pasó ambas manos por cuello y lo jaló de nueva cuenta hacia ella. Quedaron sus rostros a escasos milímetros de tocarse y sus miradas se unieron. La de ella mostraba las pupilas café dilatadas y la de él una profunda sorpresa. Sus labios se encontraron desesperadamente mientras él paulatinamente dejaba caer su cuerpo. La mano del príncipe entonces se logró escabullir debajo de ella y la apretujo más contra él.

Le estaba costando ser racional sintiéndola tan cerca, sintiendo como con cada respiración sus pechos se restregaban delicadamente contra él y como las mejillas de su amada se sonrojaban. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar controlar la pasión que comenzó a gestarse desde el momento en que la había besado por primera vez en la azotea.

"_¿Qué habrá hecho esta mortal para hechizarme a mí, el dios del engaño?"_ Se cuestionó sin dejar de acariciarla.

No lo sabía, pero no le importaba encontrar la respuesta por el momento. Sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados. Sintió las manos de la joven quitar la bufanda de su cuello, casi desesperada. Los amantes se separaron por un instante, para permitirse hundir sus alientos en el cuello del otro, explorando la piel con frenesí. Se detuvo un momento a aspirar el perfume que emanaba de ella, cuando sintió como ella le había propinado una mordida que lo había terminado de encender. Loki soltó un gemido ahogado que se disipó al levantarse ella del sillón y ponerse de pie. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió con rumbo a la habitación de él. Casi incrédulo, comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Amor, si entro por esta puerta, no te permitiré salir hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias de ese beso.

Creyendo que ella se retractaría después de escuchar aquello, se hizo a un lado dejándole camino para salir.

Ella no lo hizo. 

* * *

El momento se acerca... El siguiente capítulo siguiente sera clasificación M.

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews, es muy motivante leerlos :D


	15. Un año es demasiado tiempo

La tomó con dulzura del rostro. Aquella iniciativa por parte de Valerie lo embriagaba, pero no quería perder el control, era demasiado pronto. Quizá había exagerado con un año, era demasiado tiempo. Demasiado para esperar.

Respiró profundamente y la tomó del rostro. Nerviosa pero llena de expectativas buscó besarlo, pero él la detuvo. La deseaba más que a nada en los nueve mundos, porque le había demostrado comprenderlo, pero estaba consciente del terrible pasado que yacía detrás de ella.

La desesperación y la ausencia de cordura se habían quedado en bajo el marco de la puerta, y los dos esperaban sigilosos la reacción del otro. Fue Loki quien se armó de fuerza para hablar. Ya no tenía miedo a "_sentimentalismos_" como los hubiese llamado en otro momento. Ya no le quedaba nada en Asgard o cualquier otro reino por lo cual luchar. Estaba totalmente desarmado y su única esperanza de redención estaba en la mujer frente a él, que le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerla suya, bajo plena voluntad y con el mismo deseo carnal carcomiéndola.

Pero él no la quería así.

No la quería por un arrebato de pasión, no la quería para un rato. La quería para toda la eternidad y sintiendo amor hacia él.

Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, la abrazó hasta que sus largos dedos se posaron en la sien de su amada…

Al abrir los ojos Valerie se encontró a si misma perfectamente intacta y arropada en la cama de Loki. Él estaba a su lado, acariciando dulcemente su cabello. Ella estaba confusa. Él se recostó a su lado y la abrazó para tenerla más cerca.

-No podía tomarte así. No la primera vez entre tú y yo. No estoy dispuesto a hacerte el amor hasta que me ames y aceptes quedarte conmigo por siempre. –La voz del príncipe estaba temblorosa, pero no se retractó en ningún momento.

Valerie no podía comprender como el, siendo capaz de escuchar todos sus pensamientos, desde el más inocente hasta el más pervertido no se había dado cuenta aún. O quizá, ya lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de ella.

"_Lo que es obvio para ti puede que no lo sea para otros_"

Y es que ya no pretendía engañarse a ella, ni mucho menos tenía intención de engañarlo a él. Desde que él la había besado en la azotea supo, que no quería nada más en el mundo que estar con él. Y no solamente en la cama como él supuso antes, pero sino también como persona. Amaba su palidez y su increíble inteligencia. Amaba como lidiaba con sus emociones y como le confundían "_los aparatejos mortales_". Amaba como bastaba su mirada para decirle todo.

Lo amaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Loki tenía varios minutos observándola atentamente.

-¿Estabas escuchando Loki? –susurró Valerie. Se había sentado para verlo directamente a la cara.

Definitivamente Loki había escuchado los pensamientos de ella. Y bien es cierto, no entendía como es que no se había dado cuenta antes.

"_Definitivamente esta mortal es maravillosa_."

-Si querida, escuché todo lo que pensaste- Hizo una ligera pausa. Aún no podía creer lo maravillosamente feliz que estaba resultando ser su vida en Midgard.

-¿De verdad sientes algo por mí?

Era el momento de dejar las máscaras de lado y hablar francamente el uno con el otro. A ambos les costaba articular las palabras correctas. Parecía que cualquier otra forma de decirse te amo sería mucho más sencilla. Loki al menos tenía la ventaja de su lado pues había sido claro con sus intenciones desde el principio, pero Valerie, ella tenía que esforzarse en realmente demostrarle que lo amaba.

Su respiración palpitaba desenfrenada, se tomó un instante en silencio no para pensar sino para tranquilizarse.

-Desde que te apareciste por mi casa, desde que te negaste a irte de mi vida, supe que siempre estaría contigo. No puedo negarte que me aterrorizabas, pero a la vez me atraías tanto que no fui capaz de intentar irme de tu lado. Y mírame ahora, ¿Qué más prueba quieres que saber que estoy aquí, en tu casa, compartiéndote mis sentimientos?

Su voz estaba por quebrarse y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No sé si eso era lo que esperabas oír. No sé precisamente como reaccionar en estas situaciones. Después de todo tu eres el primero.

Loki no quiso cuestionar a que se refería con "el primero". Presentía que era de esos temas incómodos que bien valía la pena evitar. Además no era necesario, ella inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en ello dándole oportunidad a Loki de saberlo a través de su mente. Los pensamientos de ambos quedaron en blanco. Ella lo estrujó con más fuerza y le susurró al príncipe al oído:

-Te amo.

Loki la alejo de él lentamente. Aquella mujer lo decía sinceramente, lo amaba por encima de sus crímenes, del horror de la verdad, su pasado y las mentiras. Lo amaba a él, y solamente a él.

Con desesperación contenida, la besó suavemente saboreando cada centímetro de sus labios. Dejó que sus manos reaccionaran a libre albedrio; una de ella se abalanzó a acariciar el cuello de la joven y la otra su espalda aún cubierta por el vestido.

Valerie por su parte, comenzaba a desabotonar lentamente su camisa. No se la quitó totalmente pero si deslizó su mano para sentir su abdomen.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que continuemos querida?

Loki temía que en algún momento nefastos recuerdos de vejaciones pasadas fueran a ser un obstáculo entre su encuentro, pero al ver una sonrisa asomarse de Valerie se terminó de convencer.

-Bésame amor- le dijo Valerie a Loki, -Por favor.

Loki hizo como ella le pidió. Sus manos lentamente comenzaron a bajar el zíper de la blusa de su amante dejando sus pechos descubiertos. Ella ya le había quitado la camisa. Lentamente el dios comenzó a recostarla sobre la cama, mientras exploraba con su mano su torso y sus senos. Con un movimiento de la mano el brasiere desapareció. Sus finos dedos se encargaron de juguetear con un pezón y su otra mano de callar los gemidos. A Loki le fascinaba escuchar sus pequeños gritos sofocados. Bajó hasta tener en su boca el pezón que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en la punta de su dedo. Lentamente lo recorrió hasta tenerlo totalmente en su boca. Comenzó a succionar lentamente.

-Oh, Loki. – Valerie gimió al sentir como uno de sus largos dedos acariciaba su entrepierna.

-Oh mi vida – respondió Loki bastante con la voz ronda de lujuria – Esto no es nada.

Valerie se dio cuenta de que no sabía en qué momento Loki había hecho desaparecer sus pantalones. Y los de él.

El dios metía y sacaba de ella sus dedos creando un concierto único de gemidos. Sus lenguas peleaban la una con la otra, hasta que Loki no resistió más. Cesó el jugueteo con sus dedos y se colocó entre las piernas de su amada.

-¿Estas segura mi amor? –Susurró Loki. Ella asintió viéndola directamente a los ojos. Loki tomó su miembro con las manos dirigiéndolo hacia ella, restregándolo un poco de fluidos para facilitar su entrada. Cuando estuvo seguro, se inclinó lentamente hacia Valerie que lo tenía sujeto del torso y comenzó a entrar. Loki gruñó por lo bajo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente maravillándose del momento y de cada pulgada dentro de ella.

-¡Mírame a los ojos! –Ordenó Loki recargándose el antebrazo en el colchón. Ella abrió los ojos en el momento exacto en que Loki daba el último empujón para terminar de introducirse en ella. Sin perder un instante comenzó el vaivén de entrada y salida.

-Oh Loki – gimió Valerie aferrándose a Loki, casi gritándole al oído.

-¡Di mi nombre otra vez! –Ordenó Loki con arrogancia en sus palabras.

-¡LOKI! –Alcanzó a gritar Valerie antes de que su vientre le anunciara el clímax. Su cuerpo se arqueó inconscientemente contra el de Loki. El dios comenzó a morderse el labio intentando reprimir el gimoteo de placer que le provocaba sentir en su miembro las contracciones del cuerpo de ella.

-Te amo Valerie –Apenas alcanzó el príncipe a terminar su frase antes alcanzar su orgasmo todavía dentro de su amante.

Él permaneció sobre ella agitado. Loki abrió entonces la conexión mental entre ambos.

"Un año es demasiado tiempo Valerie…"

"No necesito un año para decidir. Soy totalmente tuya."

"¿Te quedaras conmigo por siempre?"

"Siempre."


	16. El nuevo sentido de la oscuridad

_Until we have seen someone's darkness, _

_We don't really know who they are. _

_Until we have forgiven someone's darkness, _

_We don't really know what love is._

_-Marianne Williamson_

* * *

-¿Qué ves en el espejo cuando te paras frente a él?

Loki dijo en voz alta, como si se lo dijese a sí mismo. Su mirada estaba perdida en gran espejo frente a nosotros. Nos observé todavía desnudos sobre su cama. Lentamente mi príncipe oscuro se levantó hasta estar de pie al espejo, casi fascinado por su reflejo. Yo me perdí un momento o dos observando su torneado cuerpo. Parecía un ángel o una magnifica escultura finamente tallada. Era de esos hombres delgados pero atléticos de majestuoso trasero y cabello corto. Me puse de pie y pasé mis manos por su cintura para abrazarlo. Por un lado de su brazo derecho me asomé a verlo reflejado.

Una combinación intensa de dolor, melancolía y alivio se arremolinaban en mi estómago al mismo tiempo.

-Los sentimientos de un DIOS siempre son mucho más intensos que los de los mortales- puntualizó Loki al darse cuenta de mi ligera incomodidad. Inmediatamente su mirada se volvió a posar en su figura reflejada. Volvió a repetir su pregunta.

-¿Qué ves en el espejo cuando te paras frente a él?

Mi atención divagaba por partes iguales entre su reflejo y el mío. Me costó un segundo entender la diferencia que había entre lo que podía ver ahora y lo que pude haber visto hace un día. Era terriblemente obvio. Estaba por responderle, cuando se llevó el índice a la boca, señalándome que guardara silencio. Quizá tenía apenas un día conociéndolo físicamente, pero de alguna forma estaba segura que llevaba toda la eternidad ligada a él. Y, sabía perfectamente que él no podría vivir jamás en paz si no sacaba esa revelación de su pecho. Sólo necesitaba que yo le formulara la pregunta adecuada.

-¿Qué veías en el espejo cuando tú, Loki, te parabas frente a él?

Jamás podría olvidar las palabras que salieron de su boca.

"_Veía una abominación que no merecía la más mínima bondad. Veía a un objeto, a una prueba viviente de que Odín había ganado, de que me había retorcido hasta ser todo lo que él quiso que fuese. Veía a un despojo que nunca había sido capaz de lograr nada en su vida. Veía un remedo de alma con nada más en los nueve mundos que la certeza de que jamás sería nada para nadie. Veía una sombra, y miedo. Mucho miedo e ira. Una llama que se había extinguido bajo el hielo de mi herencia maldita. Veía la idea de la muerte rondándome desde que me di cuenta de que jamás tuve la oportunidad real de ascender al trono como Thor. No me interesaba ser rey, sólo quería saber que era tan valioso como él. Y cuando me di cuenta de que no sería jamás así me veía muerto… Por mi propia mano y daga_."

Su rostro no se había inmutado mientras hablaba, pero cada palabra destilaba dolor. _"¿Qué clase de vida había llevado mi amor durante tantos siglos?"_ Mi cuerpo se estremeció tratando de contener las lágrimas. No estaba seguro si eran mis emociones o las suyas. Me aferré a él tratando de demostrarle que aquellos tiempos habían quedado atrás. Comencé a llorar.

-Querida, no llores las lágrimas que me corresponde a mí derramar. Lo que hoy veo en el espejo es diferente.

La eventual disipación del sentimiento me demostraba que sus palabras eran ciertas. Su cuerpo se había tensado ligeramente mientras trataba de erguirse. Su semblante comenzaba a verse feliz, además de mucho más joven. Su apariencia pasó de treinta a casi veinte años apenas en el transcurso de un par de horas. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos ya no estaban su piel había perdido el tono grisáceo para verse blanca.

-En años mortales, algo así tendría. Para ser exactos, he vivido 1048 años. –Dijo al escuchar mis pensamientos.

-No es magia, hermosa mortal, es redención. –Amaba su siseo al decir "hermosa"

Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los míos. Aquel destello cristalino los hacia ver más vivos que nunca. Había rejuvenecido en todo sentido. Ahora parecíamos de la misma edad.

-Ya no me importa lo que me hicieron creer que era…

Su mano me guio de vuelta a la cama.

–Ni lo que yo mismo creí que era. Ya no importa mi pasado, ni si algún día llegue a ser como Thor.

Comenzó a terminar sus frases casi en mi boca.

-Ya no tengo miedo. No quiero un trono, ni ser rey de Asgard, ni Jötunheim ni ningún reino ya hecho. Sólo quiero ser rey del reino que nuestra unión cree, y siempre y cuando tu seas mi reina.

Me había envuelto en sus brazos y tenía atrapado mi labio inferior dulcemente con sus dientes.

"Lo único que necesito es que seas mía por siempre. Porque a tu lado soy auténticamente lo que siempre quise ser: un dios. La oscuridad ha tomado un nuevo sentido, ya no alimenta mi dolor sino alimenta mi fuerza. La fuerza para permanecer y conquistar junto a ti."

Su fuerza interna corrió a través de mí. Me sentía plena y feliz. Jamás había experimentado semejante bienestar. De súbito todos mis problemas parecían juego de niños a lado de los suyos, pero antes que nada, estaban extintos.

Un auténtico renacer del espíritu se presentaba ante mí. Una revelación de infinita alegría. Ese, ese precisamente era el reino que Loki y yo construiríamos. Juntos.

* * *

Sé que el capítulo es bastante corto, pero es suficiente para expresar un poco del tormento que Loki guardaba dentro de si.


	17. No volvería a verlo vivo otra vez

Integrarse al mundo corriente después de estar con Loki parecía imposible. Es decir, ¿cómo podría volver a la universidad como si nada pasara sabiendo que existían mundos fuera de nuestro alcance, que la magia y los dioses eran reales y que precisamente yo había sido escogida por uno de ellos para ser su pareja?

Loki también entendía el pequeño dilema existencial en que el que estaba envuelta. Me propuso una tarde irnos de la ciudad y viajar por el mundo.

-¿Con magia? – Bromeé. Su humor tenía días siendo bastante ligero. Continuamente estaba risueño. En más de una ocasión me dijo que le dolía la quijada de tanto sonreír.

-Debo mantener la magia limitada. No quiero que Heimdall pueda localizarme tan fácilmente.

Definitivamente estaba confundida.

-¿Quién es Heimdall y como podría localizarte? –cuestioné curiosa.

-Ah hermosa, Heimdall es el guardián del Bifrost y protector del mismo. Él puede ver todas las almas de Midgard y Asgard. El uso indiscriminado de magia atraería su atención y sabría que en realidad sigo vivo. No puedo permitir que me encuentre, pues su honor me entregaría de inmediato a Odín, quien no escatimaría en fuerzas para castigarme por intentar deshacerme de Thor y ser rey. Y eso no lo puedo permitir. Sin embargo siempre existen esos aparatejos mortales voladores, ¿Cómo se llaman? ¡Aviones sí!

La sola idea de perderlo me revolvía el estómago.

-Me encantaría Loki, pero ya no me falta mucho para terminar mis estudios. No quiero irme ahorita, no después de todo el esfuerzo que he invertido. Únicamente me falta un mes.

No me había dado cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Me había mudado con Loki casi al inicio del semestre. Ya llevábamos viviendo juntos casi cinco meses. Cinco gloriosos meses.

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad te preocupa? ¿Siquiera quieres viajar de verdad mi amor?

Su mirada lo delataba. Me estaba ocultando algo más.

-Es ese imbécil de Conner. ¡Y no te atrevas a defenderlo Valerie! –Dijo seriamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por replicarle. De inmediato continuó.

-No son nada, lo sé. Pero no significa que él no quiere que haya más. No estoy dispuesto a que pretenda ser mi rival.

Uno de mis placeres culpables era verlo celoso. Lo abracé sin importar que en ese instante no me correspondiera. Al igual que él, mis principales armas eran mis palabras.

-Esto no es una guerra, y no hay rival. Y aunque la hubiera, ganaste, porque él no es oponente en ningún sentido para ti.

Sin ignorar el hecho de que era verdad, a Loki le reconfortaba el hecho de que verbalmente le levantara el ego. Podía sentirlo.

-Además, ya falta muy poco para graduarme, ¿Qué tal si en cuanto eso suceda nos vamos a vivir a otro lugar? Al lugar tú elijas mi vida. –Me encantaba acurrucarme contra él mientras hablábamos.

Su ánimo se aligeró de pronto. A decir verdad la idea de mudarme de la ciudad también me parecía interesante. Realmente no había nada ni nadie que me atara a ningún lado, a excepción claro de Loki. Pero las ataduras con él eran emocionales. Y algunas noches también físicas.

Las siguientes tres semanas a esa conversación fueron un poco diferentes a lo usual. El tiempo que podía dedicarle a mi príncipe se había reducido, debido a la enorme cantidad de horas que requerían los trabajos finales. Loki lo comprendía, pero más de una ocasión lo pillé observándome con cierta expresión de tristeza. Para tratar de compensar un poco el tiempo perdido, y además ayudarlo a sentirse tranquilo lo invité una mañana a ir conmigo a la facultad. Ya no tenía propiamente clases, pero si debía que reunirme con Conner en la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo final.

A Loki no le agradó saber que mi amigo iría aunque por otra parte quería estar ahí para evitar que se acercara demasiado a mí.

Toda la mañana Conner y yo habíamos estado escudriñando entre libros mientras Loki divagaba entre los estantes, sin perdernos de vista. Me levanté a buscar otra libro que necesitaba, y cuando volví a la mesa me encontré a ambos de pie, con los puños listos para golpearse.

-¿Que están haciendo?

Me interpuse rápidamente entre los dos. Me daba la sensación de que ya no era una competencia por mi afecto, sino por ver cuál de los dos lograba vencer. Como pude alejé a Loki de la mesa y me lo llevé a unos metros de distancia.

-Ya casi termino, no le sigas el juego amor –supliqué, pero mis palabras parecían ser vanas. No le perdía de vista. Casi me puse de puntillas para verlo directo a los ojos. Su quijada se destensó y me abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar. No va a descansar hasta alejarte de mí.

Había pasado de la ira al miedo en un instante.

Le tranquilicé jurándole que nada nos separaría. Inclusive le ofrecí irse a sentar a mi lado mientras terminaba con tal de que estuviera en paz, pero dijo que no soportaría estar sentado a un lado de ese idiota.

Ya había puesto en su lugar a uno, pero me faltaba el otro.

-¿A qué estás jugando Conner? – le recriminé al llegar a la mesa. Su sonrisa socarrona se borró al instante.

-¿Que no te das cuenta Valerie?, ¡te está lavando el cerebro! Más temprano que tarde te vas a arrepentir de estar con él, se nota que tiene problemas de ira. Además míralo, se nota a leguas que es un psicópata.

"_No tienes idea_" pensé.

-Yo podría ofrecerte más que él. Desde que estas con él ya no eres la misma, ahora más que nunca estas encerrada en casa, ya no sales, ya no sabemos más de ti. Yo te conozco mejor de lo que te conoce él, déjame estar a tu lado.

Me tomó la mano, e intentó besarla. Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Ni tú me conoces más que él, ni quiero saber nada de ti!

Francamente estaba cansada de su insistencia y no me importaba bajar de calificación en una materia si eso lo alejaría de mí. Furiosa tomé mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca. Loki ya se acercaba a la mesa a golpear a Conner, pero lo perdí de vista al caminar hacia la salida.

No me importaba si me seguía o no, porque después de todo lo vería en casa. Pero, una vez que hube avanzado varios pasillos me arrepentí. Estando molesto quizá no mediría sus fuerzas. ¿Y si lo mataba? ¿Y si usaba demasiada magia? No podía permitir que se pusiera en evidencia ante el gobierno ni mucho menos ante Asgard. Corrí de vuelta a buscarlo, cuando lo encontré corriendo hacia mí. Quise detenerlo para preguntarle que había pasado, pero detrás de él, por la puerta biblioteca se asomaban llamaradas. Se había iniciado un incendio.

-Loki, ¿Qué ha pasa…?

No me permitió terminar mi frase cuando me tomó por la cintura y corrió sacándome del edificio. Diversas personas se habían unido a nosotros y buscaban desesperadamente huir hacia la salida. Las llamas aún se veían distantes pero no así el humo que dificultaba la vista.

-¡Conner! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo Loki!

No hubo respuesta de su parte hasta que estuvimos afuera y me dejo pisar el suelo. Sin embargo me tenía sujeta para intenta que no regresara al edificio. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, después de todo mi amigo aún estaba adentro.

-¡No te atrevas Valerie! ¡No permitiré que te pongas en peligro por él! –Dijo al sentir mi forcejeo tratando de liberarme de sus brazos.

Antes de que pudiese replicar algo llegaron los bomberos. Perdí las fuerzas y caí al suelo a punto de desbordar las lágrimas. Sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para Conner, sabía que no lo volvería a ver vivo otra vez.

Las llamas ya había alcanzado la puerta de la entrada.


	18. Revelación

El príncipe sostenía con firmeza a su amor cubriéndola con su propio saco. Ella yacía arrodillada, llorando y suplicando entre gimoteos que le permitiera entrar.

-Loki, por favor. – Su llanto cada vez era más débil. De alguna extraña forma parecía que sus fuerzas se iban apagando.

"_Déjame llevarte a casa Valerie_"

La mujer no se negó ni asintió. Las lágrimas fluían constantemente por su rostro. Loki la tomó entre sus brazos, y la llevó dulcemente hasta el auto. La recostó en el asiento, inclinándolo para que se recostara. El dios volteaba cada cuando en cuando encontrado el mismo rostro de dolor en ella que cambio cuando casi llegando a casa se quedó dormida.

De nuevo cuenta él la llevó en sus brazos hasta llegar a su departamento. El movimiento la había despertado pero se encargó de volverla a dormir. Ya que estuvo recostada en la cama, Loki se ocupó de empacar artículos personales y de ir al aeropuerto a comprar dos boletos a Nuevo México. Le habían asegurado que era el lugar más lejano a donde podría llegar en vuelo directo. Las maletas estaban casi listas cuando ella lo encontró guardando sus vestidos.

-¿Qué haces?

Él quería correr a consolarla, pero tenía que terminar. Además no podía permitirle que se negara a viajar.

-Nos vamos hoy por la noche.

-Pero Conner, necesito saber de él, de su…

La mirada de Loki quería fulminar a Valerie. Se moría de celos y rabia. Se esforzaba por intentar comprender su situación, la relación amistosa que los unía, trataba de entender su dolor, pero no podía, no podía sabiéndose que se trataba de otro de quien hablaban, sabiendo que Conner había iniciado la tragedia que ahora los impulsaba a huir.

-No podemos esperar su funeral. No hay tiempo. Debemos irnos esta noche.

Valerie ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Estaba destrozada por haber perdido a su mejor amigo, y ahora debía soportar la frialdad de Loki. Sin decir nada, se volteó hacia un lado y comenzó a gimotear en silencio, esperando no molestar más al príncipe.

"_De peores he salido_".

Aquel pensamiento había sido una puñalada para Loki. Él lo sabía, y ella lo sentía. Pero ni aquel sentimiento era capaz de ocultar otros sentimientos que se arremolinaban en ambos. Valerie sentía que Loki se esforzaba en ocultarle algo, pero no quería escudriñar ni iniciar un interrogatorio. No hasta que se sintiese mejor. El príncipe no se atrevió a ir a consolarla como sus fuerzas le imploraban.

Llegada la noche el entro a la habitación de Valerie para avisarle que ya debían irse. Esperaba encontrarla deshecha y dormida, pero la halló con la cara lavada y lentes oscuros. No volteó a ver a Loki, ni tomó nada de lo que aún permanecía sobre su mesa o tocador. Salió como si fuese un cuerpo sin vida, y lo esperó en la puerta. Él recogió la última maleta que le faltaba y cerró destruyendo tras de sí toda evidencia de que estuvieron allí.

Ambos bajaron por el elevador y pasaron a un lado de los guardias, quienes parecían no notar su presencia.

"_Estas usando demasiada magia_" Pensó Valerie, insegura de si Loki o no la escuchaba en ese momento.

El dios decidió ignorarla por completo. Continuó caminando y le abrió la puerta del auto. Ella entró, lamentándose por primera vez el que su partida de aquel departamento haya llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba.

El vuelo se tornó bastante incomodo cuando ambos tomaron asiento casi como si fuesen dos completos extraños. Valerie no podía entender cómo es que Loki no se apiadaba de ella después de lo que pasó y él había puesto una barrera entre ellos para que ella no se diese cuenta de lo que pretendía esconderle.

De alguna forma los dos estaban heridos, expuestos y buscaban refugiarse cada uno en sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que necesitaban el uno del otro.

Ella estaba cansada, cansada de la repentina indiferencia de su amor, y aunque quería, no se atrevió a preguntar a donde irían una vez que el vuelo aterrizara. Al igual que la primera vez que él se apareció por su casa, se sentía amenazada y terriblemente sola.

Un taxi los llevó a un hotel cuyo nombre ella no alcanzó a escuchar, ni mucho menos le interesaba oír. Tenía demasiado en mente como para ocuparse de trivialidades como aquellas.

El hotel al que llegaron era de lujo. Y la habitación asignada más bien parecía un departamento de un sólo cuarto, pero con una estancia grande. Valerie no dijo nada, y se fue a la regadera. Se ducho rápidamente y salió, dispuesta a andar desnuda ya que había olvidado la ropa, pero halló una bata del hotel en el baño. Al salir, se fue directamente a la cama y se dejó caer. De Loki no había rastro en la habitación. Tuvo la impresión de estar sola. No podía sentir los sentimientos de Loki, ni su presencia en su mente. Casi como si jamás hubiesen estado conectados. Y sólo por un segundo lo prefirió así.

No podía dormir más, pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó el rechinido de la puerta y volteó hallando a Loki. De la rudeza de hacia unas horas quedaba un guiñapo que la observaba con cierto temor. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. También había estado llorando.

Valerie deseaba más que nada que él la abrazara, pero no estaba segura a que estaba jugando Loki. Cerró los ojos intentando ignorarlo como él lo había hecho con ella, pero el llanto la volvió a dominar. El príncipe entonces entró y se acostó a su lado. Indeciso le pasó la mano por debajo del cuello y la acercó a él. Ella no necesitó más para quebrarse contra el pecho de su amor. En menos de un minuto ambos estaban llorando desconsolados.

-Perdóname Valerie, perdóname.

Loki apenas se daba oportunidad de respirar entre sus gimoteos.

-¿Qué nos has hecho Loki? – pregunto Valerie con evidente dolor en sus palabras, sin meditar plenamente el sentido en que había formulado aquella pregunta.

-Yo no quería… él me provocó, ¡no lo pude controlar!

La revelación cayó de súbito en Valerie:

Loki había matado a Conner.


	19. Común denominador

-¿Lo asesinaste? –Gritó la joven al escuchar los lamentos del príncipe.

La cara del dios palideció más si eso es posible. Precisamente todo aquello que quería evitar que sucediera estaba sucediendo. Valerie se había levantado de la cama casi horrorizada con las especulaciones que formó en su mente. Lentamente se iba arrinconando sola contra la pared buscando en donde recargar sus penas.

-Valerie, no es lo que imaginas, ¡déjame explicarte! –El temple de Loki se iba perdiendo con cada segundo en que veía reflejado en los ojos de ella el monstruo que hasta hace poco él creía ser. Lentamente, lo único que realmente le pertenecía, ella, su amor, sus cuidados y se redención se le deslizaban de los dedos; como arena antes contenida y que a la menor brisa se disipaba. En su caso la brisa era un huracán, y que al igual que el fenómeno natural, él no podía provocarlo ni contenerlo.

-Además te atreves a llorarle Loki, como si te importase. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaste matarlo? ¡Eh! ¿Cuánto tiempo?- La cordura era un sueño lejano. En el horizonte no se vislumbraba más que furia.

-¡No le lloro a él! ¡Lloro por ti y por mí! ¡Por tu ceguera! ¡Aquel mortal no me importa en lo absoluto! –Le estaba costando tragarse su orgullo. Él, un dios, suplicando piedad de una humana, jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Se había ido acercando a ella, esperando de alguna forma que su cercanía la calmara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Loki? ¿No podías con la idea de que él quisiera estar conmigo? ¡Quizá…!

-¿Quizá que Valerie, quizá qué?

Sentía de alguna forma que ella tenía su corazón palpitante en su corazón, esperando el instante en que sus palabras le dieran una puñalada final. Lo vio venir, y aún sabiendo que ella se había arrepentido de su pensamiento, no pudo evitar presionar hasta escucharla, para colmarse de rabia de una vez por todas.

-¡Quizá debí haberlo escogido a él!

¡Ah! No fue una puñalada como esperaba Loki, ella despedazó su corazón con su mano desnuda. Los últimos resquicios de dolor se habían ido con esas palabras. Su cabeza y su pecho estallaban y sólo atinó a llevarse los brazos a la cabeza, de alguna forma escudándose de sus sentimientos, pero también consciente de que sus palabras le otorgarían la más despiadada de las venganzas que Loki fuese capaz de idear para ella.

Él la tomó bruscamente de los brazos y la levantó, sin importarle el hecho de que la estaba lastimando. Las palabras del dios eran serpientes venenosas. El orgullo había tomado el control.

-Qué lástima para ti querida, porque eres mía. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Eres mía! ¡Mía! ¡Mía! Y ojala que me hubiese quedado unos instantes más para verlo arder, y poder contarte los detalles de su muerte.

El torbellino de sus sentimientos necesitaba liberarse, fuese la forma en que fuese.

Valerie intentaba zafarse de Loki, pero él no se lo permitió. La lanzó contra la cama y se puso sobre ella. El horror sobrevino cuando él comenzó a arrancarle la ropa.

-¿Qué que estás haciendo? – Ella esperaba encontrar inclusive su muerte a manos de él, pero no una vejación de ese tipo.

-Sólo recordándote, que pase lo que pase, eres mía. Y lo serás cada que me plazca.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! – Valerie volvía a revivir sus once años. Sólo que esta ocasión ella había amado a su agresor previamente. No sabía sin embargo si aquel sentimiento lograría persistir acabada la noche.

Loki agresivamente le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Seguro que él no te habría hecho esto ¿eh?

Sin menor preámbulo la penetró, gozando al ver el auténtico terror en su mirada. Sus gritos no lo conmovieron. Ella se resistió al principio, pero pronto se quedó sin fuerzas. Sus energías estaban enfocadas tratar de no sufrir demasiado, pero era casi imposible; No con el terrible dolor físico que las salvajes embestidas de Loki le propinaban, y más que nada con la pena, no de haber perdido a Conner, como de seguro Loki suponía, sino de darse cuenta de los límites que él podía tener con ella. Estaba por comprobar que más que límites, era la ausencia de ellos lo que estaba por conocer.

La dedos de Loki que sujetaban el rostro de Valerie ya le habían perforado la piel, y pequeños hilos de sangre corrían por su mejilla izquierda. La mirada de ella se había perdido en un infinito que solamente la ausencia de oxigeno logró erradicar. El príncipe estaba asfixiándola con ambas manos mientras continuaba violándola. Loki alcanzó a reaccionar un instante antes de romperle el cuello de un giro.

-Valerie, ¡no! ¡No!

Intentó besar a la joven, enmendar de alguna forma la atrocidad más grande que pudo haber cometido en más de un milenio de existencia. Permitió que el orgullo y el miedo lo dominasen, y era muy tarde para evitarlo. Quiso morir al verla yacer bajo el, grisácea, apenas respirando. Por un instante creyó que la había matado, pero su débil respiración le confirmó que aún seguía viva.

-No quería, ¡perdóname! ¡Di que me perdonas!

Estaba zarandeando a la joven desesperado, buscando de ella cualquier reacción. No podía dejar de ver las marcas que dejó en su cuerpo. Los hematomas en su rostro y en su cuello; marcas en sus brazos, y al quitarse de encima de ella, lagunas de sangre en las sabanas. Instintivamente llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de ella como si aquel acto fuese a aliviar las heridas y el dolor. Ella apenas gimoteo al sentir su toque.

-Mátame.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron en tremenda sorpresa al escucharla hablar, apenas audible.

-Ten piedad de mí.

Valerie cerró los ojos sin moverse un solo centímetro.

"_¡No mueras amor, no mueras!"_

De nueva cuenta la respiración de ella le reconfortó al menos momentáneamente. Había perdido la consciencia.

Ya no le importaba si Heimdall o cualquiera en Asgard se daba cuenta de que estaba vivo: Usó toda la magia a su alcance para sanar su herida interna antes de que se desangrase, y de curar las marcas de la violación. Una vez que hubo hecho eso, intentó despertarla, pero ella no reaccionaba de ninguna manera.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Valerie volteó a su alrededor. Esperó con toda su alma que los sucesos de los últimos días hubiesen sido una pesadilla. A su lado estaba Loki, aún desnudo. Estuvo todo el resto de la noche cuidándola, pero casi cayendo el amanecer sucumbió al cansancio. Cuando ella recordó claramente lo que Loki le había hecho, intento huir, pero todavía estaba bastante débil por la sangre perdida y cayó directamente al suelo. Loki despertó al sentirla mover pero no alcanzó a sostenerla. De inmediato se incorporó intentando ayudarla, pero ella al verlo despierta no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

-¡Por favor no! ¡No otra vez!

El príncipe la cargó de nueva cuenta a la cama y la abrazó, ignorando el hecho de que estaba aterrada y su sola presencia la hacía estremecer. Ella detestaba darse cuenta de que no tenía las fuerzas para defenderse en lo absoluto. Seguía temblando y gimoteando pero no podía proferir palabra alguna.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Valerie, te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡No quería hacerlo!

Comprendió que ella no podía hablar, al menos no por el momento. Loki mismo había roto el vínculo que los unía cuando regresaron a casa después del incendio para que ella no se diese cuenta que, en cierta forma, el había iniciado el incendio que mató a Conner. Pero huir era inevitable y debía hacerse antes de que Heimdall lo rastreara. Ahora debía reconstruir su unión para hacerle entender. Tenía miedo de pensar que tal vez, la única unión a la que podría aspirar con ella sería mental. Quizá el amor no volvería jamás a sus vidas.

Enfocando su energía tocó la sien de su amada mientras toda su mente se revelaba de nuevo ante él. Le sorprendió el común denominador de sus pensamientos:

. Muerte.

* * *

**N/A: Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y por continuar leyendome. Acaba la historia de sobrepasar las mil visitas! **

**Me gustaría muchisimo que me comentasen que les perece este capítulo en especial que como se daran cuenta es bastante fuerte en comparación de los demas.**


	20. Siempre extrañaré tu luz

No estaba seguro de que podía hacer para reconfortarla al menos un poco. Dedujo que lo último que querría en ese momento seria sentirse desnuda, así que con las sabanas la arropó. Ella misma sostuvo las puntas de la tela para evitar que se cayeran. Su cuerpo seguía tensado, pero al menos su respiración estaba regulada. Por más intentos que hacia el príncipe, ella no volteaba a verlo.

Conociéndola, sólo tenía una oportunidad para remediar la tragedia que había ocasionado. Si fallaba, ya no existirían palabras ni formas de obtener su perdón. Su única esperanza –contraria a sus instintos – era la verdad.

"_Cuando escuché que gritaste, volteé e intenté acercarme a ti. No te alcancé, pero en cuanto me acerqué a la mesa aquel mortal quiso iniciar una contienda conmigo. Sabía lo importante que era para ti. Apenas lo empuje para quitármelo de encima, cuando trató derribarme. Enfurecí, y sin intentarlo conjuré una esfera de fuego. En cuanto me di cuenta me propuse disiparla, pero aquel mortal me golpeó desprevenido. Su chaqueta ardió casi en un parpadeo y él la arrojo a un lado. Las pequeñas llamas alcanzaron algunos libros. Él retrocedió al deshacerse de la chaqueta, cayó…_

_Intentaron otros disipar las llamas, pero un ruido desato pánico_…"

-Alarma de incendios. El ruido, era una alarma de incendio. – Loki sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Quizá, las palabras de Valeria aún eran difusas, pero al menos ya lo volteaba a ver.

"_Entendí que las llamas se propagarían demasiado rápido, así que salí a buscarte, para protegerte. Tu caminabas de regreso, y cuando me preguntaste por él supe que si te decía la verdad regresarías a buscarlo. De todas formas te diste cuenta. Sólo quedaba esperar que saliera por sus propios medios, pero no lo vi salir_.

_Lo único que me preocupaba eras tú, nosotros. Conocía de antemano lo mucho que te importaba ese mortal, lo frágil que el dolor de su partida te dejaría y más si averiguabas que fue mi magia la que inició el incendio. No quería que pensaras que yo lo maté. Además, no creí que fueses a resentir la ruptura de nuestro vinculo mental_."

-¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, como creíste que no reconocería tu toque en mi mente?

La expresión de ambos era de completa tristeza. Loki Parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto, pero se dio aire para continuar hablando, pero ella tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-¿Preferiste sacarme de tu mente antes que decirme una verdad que no te incriminaba? No lo entiendo, francamente no lo entiendo.

-¡Quería evitar esto! –Respondió desesperado Loki -Quería evitar que creyeses que lo maté, quería evitar una discusión. ¡Quería evitar perderte! ¿Qué no entiendes que te amo más allá de lo que mi razón permite? Por ti he perdido la cordura, y ahora estoy aquí, ¡implorándote como imbécil que me perdones!

Las piezas comenzaban a tomar su lugar. Sin embargo aún le quedaba a Valerie una gran duda.

-¿Por qué huir si no eras culpable?

-Se usa mucha más magia de lo que se imagina para crear una esfera de fuego por más pequeña que sea. Lo que había hecho hasta el momento no era nada comparado con la magia que usé en la biblioteca. Si me estuve limitando no fue por otro motivo que para permanecer lejos de los alcances de Heimdall. Sé que él podía verme de todas formas, pero creyéndome muerto no me buscaría. Ahora estoy casi seguro que sabe que estoy vivo.

La mano del príncipe se alzó buscando el rostro de su amada. Aunque temerosa de él, no se atrevió a rechazar su caricia.

-No sé qué vaya a pasar, pero lo más seguro es que pronto vengan a buscarme. Y pase lo que pase hoy, me perdones o no, no me voy a ir. Pero que no te extrañe que cuando ellos vengan yo me desaparezca. No permitiría que te involucraran en esto. Prefiero marcharme antes de que sepan de ti.

Los ojos del príncipe escudriñaban a Valerie buscando una señal de perdón que no parecía evidente. Los vestigios de su mundo todavía ardían.

-Sé que he cometido todos y cada una de los sacrilegios que me hacen acreedor a la expulsión de tu paraíso, pero tu supiste ver a través de mí, a través del monstruo que era. Puedes dejarme en el abismo que una vez reiné, pero siempre, siempre extrañaré tu luz, y la luz que supiste hacer emanar de mí. Hasta ayer creía que era como tú, pero me doy cuenta de que tú eres mejor que yo.

La mirada de Loki no alcanzaba a demostrar su pesar, su dolor y su miedo. Estaba preparándose para la peor de las situaciones. Ella por su parte sabía que no podía aborrecerlo como quería, ni mucho menos sacarlo de su alma. Le enfurecía saber que hiciera lo que él hiciera, no había forma de eliminarlo de su vida. Existían demasiadas heridas como para perdonarlo, al menos no en el momento.

-¿Qué haces Valerie?

La joven se había levantado de la cama, con cierta calma en su cara. Sin decirle más estaba hurgando en las maletas aún sin desempacar y sacaba ropa. Un pantalón y una blusa holgada fue lo primero que encontró. Regresó a la cama para sentarse, y amarrarse los zapatos que había tomado del suelo. Loki sintió nerviosismo al verla cambiarse y dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto sin decirle nada. De inmediato se puso de pie detrás de ella, quiso tomarla del brazo y detenerla pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría ella ante su agarre.

-¿Me vas a abandonar tú también? – Le preguntó casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Verlo llorar le partía el corazón a Valerie, pero no se atrevía a abrazarlo. Suspiro mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de hotel. Su respuesta fue inercia pura.

-Solo saldré a caminar. Necesito aire. ¿Además quien aparte de mi puede abandonarte?

El príncipe oscuro se dejo caer recargándose en la puerta cuando ella la cerro. Con las manos se acomodó el cabello, en un vano intento por calmarse, pero no pudo evitar el llanto. Rabia se acumulaba en su garganta.

-Odin, Frigga, Thor, yo…

Valeria caminaba casi por instinto. No estaba segura de que hora era, ni en qué lugar se encontraba. Normalmente no era de aquellas chicas que salieran de noche a caminar y menos sola, pero la situación lo ameritaba. No, lo requería. No tardó en darse cuenta de que la ciudad no era muy grande, y que no era precisamente nocturna. Le gustaba de alguna forma la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Tenía demasiados pensamientos revoloteando su mente. Haber escuchado a Loki le había hecho mucho más bien del que había imaginado. Saciar sus dudas con verdad la dejaba más tranquila. Intentaba ponerse en la situación de Loki, pero no podía evitar la furia y la humillación. Una frase en específico, una que le dijo el príncipe es la que no la dejaba en paz:

"_Pero cuando ellos aparezcan, ten por seguro que me iré."_

Desde que lo conoció, no concebía una vida sin él. Quizá pensó en morirse, y en alejarse de él, pero ahora que parecía una opción viable, no soportaba la idea. No ocupaba darle demasiadas vueltas para saber que, tarde o temprano, lo perdonaría. Después de todo, él también era luz para ella.

Al continuar caminando, pasó frente a una pequeña cafetería. Parecía pueblerina y cálida. Despedía un agradable aroma a café. Se llevó instintivamente una mano al estómago ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde su último alimento? ¿O quizá la cuenta debería medirse en días? No estaba segura. No tenía dinero, así que se dijo a sí misma que cuando volviera al cuarto buscaría comida. Estaba por continuar su camino, cuando se dio cuenta de que la venían siguiendo.

-Sal de donde estés Loki, de todas formas ya sabía que venias siguiéndome.

El príncipe se sorprendió. Había sido discreto en extremo, y aun así ella estaba consciente de su presencia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Te conozco. Puedo ver a través de ti. ¿Cómo creíste que me sorprenderías de nuevo? Después de lo de anoche, no existe otra acción tuya que pueda sorprenderme.

Loki decidió no ahondar más en el tema. Hasta cierto punto la respuesta de su amada había estado cargada de… ¿insolencia?

-Podemos comer si gustas. Sé que tienes hambre.

La joven asintió tranquilamente.

-Me conoces demasiado bien. Sabes perfectamente que no hay nada mejor para obtener mi perdón que alimentarme, pero créeme que esta ocasión no será suficiente.

No entendía como ella actuaba prácticamente como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando hasta hace dos o tres horas estaba casi catatónica en el hotel. Ella le respondió al sentir su incertidumbre.

-No soy de piedra Loki, pero en el fondo soy una optimista... Yo escojo serlo.

El dios no pudo evitar sentirse miserable. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de su vida dejando que la miseria a su alrededor se volviese la propia? ¿Cuándo era la última vez que se había permitido ser feliz, o como ella lo planteaba, "ser optimista"? Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se acercó una mesera, que tomó sus pedidos. De inmediato les trajo café. Loki comenzó a beber, cuando notó que ella, aunque la había preparado con azúcar y crema, aún no le daba un trago.

-¿Hay algo mal con el café?

Valerie no sabía porque pero le daba pena admitir la verdad.

-Tengo el estómago vacío. Necesito comida antes que una bebida.

"¡Que idiota soy! " Pensó Loki. Como él podía pasar mucho tiempo sin comer, olvidó que los mortales tenían que alimentarse regularmente. Había pasado casi un día entero sin que ella hubiese probado bocado. En cuanto sus platos tocaron la mesa, el príncipe reacomodó su silla junto a ella y se aseguró de que se terminara cada migaja.

La ciudad de noche era una vista placentera desde su mesa, o al menos lo era hasta que Loki comenzó a atragantarse. Valerie lo palmeó en la espalda intentando ayudarlo, cuando la blanca mano del príncipe se alzó hacia la ventana que hasta hace unos segundos ambos observaban.

-¿Qué pasa Loki?

El dios pasó bocado, y aún sin recuperar el aliento, musitó el nombre de un hombre rubio y fornido que lo observaba fijamente desde afuera.

-Thor ha venido.

* * *

Esta ocasión no me pude resistir e incluí varias referencias o citas. ¿Se dieron cuentan?

*Almost Human –Voltaire

*Cita de Tom Hiddleston

*Cita de Conner Kent. (Se la dice a M´gann en la segunda temporada de Young Justice. Adoro la pareja SuperboyxMissMartian/ El Conner que se menciona en la historia me lo imaginé como Conner Kent)


	21. Odio y veneno

-Detrás de mi, ¡De inmediato!

Valerie se puso de pie y retrocedió. Las demás personas en el restaurant volteaban a ver a la pareja. Loki conjuró de inmediato su armadura mientras ella se maravillaba brevemente con ella. Tenía detalles de oro con hermosos grabados. Loki volteaba a su alrededor buscando una salida alterna, una vía de escape, pero únicamente veía la puerta principal.

-¿Qué haces?

El príncipe la había tomado del brazo y la puso frente a él, sujetándola bruscamente del cuello y amenazándola con su daga. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con ella. Mediante su vínculo mental le daba instrucciones.

-Finge ser mi rehén. Intentará alejarte de mí para liberarte y llevarme con él.

No había tiempo para pensar en nada más. El dios del trueno, contrario a lo que Loki creía, estaba terriblemente complacido de habérselo encontrado en Midgard. La felicidad de saberlo vivo lo embargaba, pero ello cambió cuando vio a Loki en su armadura y tomando de rehén a una mujer.

-Hermano, suéltala, no hay necesidad de esta locura.

Loki y Valerie notaron que detrás de Thor estaba una chica de cabello castaño observando la situación.

-No creo que quieras que Jane vea una pelea, ¿o si hermano?

"_¿A qué estás jugando Loki?"_ Cuestionó mentalmente la falsa rehén.

"_No hagas preguntas Valerie, cuando te suelte corre con Jane. Estando a un lado de ella ni Thor ni yo permitiremos que las alcance los estragos de la batalla."_

Antes de que ella pudiese asentir o negarse, él fingió lanzarla a un lado para atacar a su hermano. Rápidamente hizo lo que Loki le pidió y se escudó junto con Jane.

-Tranquila, él ya no te hará daño. – La castaña intentaba calmar a Valerie quien casi quiso burlarse al escuchar esas palabras. _"Si ella supiera…"_

Loki optó por una embestida directa. Teniéndolo distraído usaría su daga para burlarlo y huir. En cuanto estuvo cerca Thor lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros en lo que se convirtió en una especie de abrazo para contenerlo. Tuvo especial cuidado de no dejar sus manos cerca donde pudiese atacarlo.

-Hermano, estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado forma de burlar a la muerte. ¿Por qué no regresaste a Asgard? Madre te ha llorado demasiado.

"_¡Loki no viene por ti! ¡No sabía que estabas vivo!" _

Valerie estaba mucho más animada al escuchar a Thor.

-¿A qué has venido a Midgard entonces Thor? – dijo Loki liberándose del agarre de Thor. De inmediato reacomodó su armadura en señal de arrogancia.

-He venido a pasar una temporada con Jane, con el permiso del padre de todos. Discutiremos eso luego hermano, debes volver a casa.

-¡No volverá! ¡No lo hará!- Valerie corrió a interponerse entre Loki y Thor. Thor retrocedió al instante, sorprendido porque la chica que Loki había tomado de rehén ahora lo estaba defendiendo. Loki comenzaba a enfurecerse pensando en que echó al fuego su seguridad, cuando ella lo tranquilizó.

"_Dijiste que Thor era un idiota. Nadie más que él sabe que estas vivo. Apela a ese amor que te tiene para que se quede callado."_

"_Brillante plan mi vida."_

Rápidamente Loki la envolvió en sus brazos desde atrás y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-¿Qué hechizo has conjurado sobre la dama para someterla? –Recriminó furioso Thor ante la idea de que su hermano usara sus poderes para esclavizar a mortales indefensos.

-Ninguno hermano, te presento a Valerie, mi amada mortal. Somos novios, al igual que tú y Jane.

Tanto Jane como Thor tragaron saliva. No podían creer que Loki amará a una mortal y que la hubiese tomado como novia.

-Es un gusto conocerlos – Dijo Valerie tratando de sonar tan alegre como podía.

-Vayamos los cuatro a tomar una bebida, para tranquilizar los ánimos – Sugirió Loki. Después de todo, la diplomacia era una tanta de sus virtudes. De niños Loki imaginaba que si Thor llegaba a ser rey, se encargaría de las guerras y Loki de la diplomacia. Su idea se hubiese hecho cierta de no ser por la serie de hechos que conocer su verdadero origen desencadenó.

-Vayamos a mi casa – Jane tomó del brazo a Thor sacándolo de su estupefacción. –No creo que seamos personas gratas en el café. Además no están Selvig ni Darcy hoy, así que podremos conversar tranquilos.

Loki asintió y los cuatro se dirigieron al auto de Jane.

"_Loki, pórtate bien. Si todo sale como lo esperamos, no tendrás que irte."_ Loki asintió a las palabras de Valerie mientras ambos entraron a los asientos traseros del auto. Thor se sentó enfrente junto con Jane.

El príncipe oscuro aprovechó para abrazar a Valerie y darle tiernos besos en la frente. Sabía perfectamente que ella aún no quería que él se le acercase, pero también que no lo rechazaría frente a Thor. Amaba saber que después de la atrocidad que le hizo, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado un momento el rencor, con tal de que pudiesen permanecer juntos. En efecto, ella no lo alejaba porque que tanto Thor como Jane los observaban de cerca. Pasados unos minutos, Jane se estacionó.

-Que casa tan lujosa Jane –dijo Valerie, en un intento por congraciarse con ella. Cualquier punto a su favor podía ser determinante para que Thor cooperara con su causa.

-Gracias, no es mía en realidad. La rentamos mientras estamos en la ciudad, con un poco de la compensación que me pagó SHIELD.

Valerie y Loki se voltearon a ver confundidos. ¿Qué era SHIELD?

-Adentro les contaremos la historia. Ahora pasen antes de que llamen la atención.

Loki captó la indirecta. Aún iba ataviado con su armadura que resultaba demasiado vistosa para las costumbres mortales. De inmediato se cambió a un pantalón de mezclilla, y una playera oscura. Una vez dentro, Jane les ofreció café, pero Valerie le pidió algo más fuerte. Jane trajo tequila, y ambas se sirvieron. A Loki le sorprendió que su amada pidiera alcohol, porque no la había visto beber antes. Había leído que ese tipo de bebidas podían alterar los sentidos de los mortales, y no tenía idea que tanto podía afectarla.

Thor de inmediato comenzó a hablar de SHIELD, de su encuentro con ellos durante su exilio, de cómo al final indemnizaron a Jane por llevarse su equipo y de sus eventuales colaboraciones con la organización. Lo que a Loki le intrigaba es que Thor le hablaba y trataba casi como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"_Pobre idiota"._

Ambas mujeres se mantenían atentas a la conversación pero al margen. La conversación se centraba en los dioses.

-Loki, debes volver a casa. ¡Todo Asgard te extraña! –Chilló Thor casi como colegiala en berrinche.

El príncipe oscuro quiso refutarle sus palabras. Escupirle odio y veneno, pero se quedó callado. Debía permanecerlo por el bien de su futuro.

-No puedo irme, no puedo abandonar a mi amada.

Jane interrumpió la plática.

-Hablando de eso, si no les molesta me gustaría escuchar la historia de amor.

Valerie si disponía a abrir la boca cuando Loki comenzó a relatar.

"_Nos conocimos poco después de que me establecí en Midgard. Iba caminando por la calle cuando buscaba un lugar y ella me auxilio. Discutimos sobre libros, y me di cuenta de que quería que ella estuviese siempre conmigo. La busque en su casa, nos conocimos y decidimos vivir juntos. Y después de romántica cena le propuse que fuera mi novia, acompañados de magnifica música y estrellas. Nos amamos con locura desde entonces. Mi vida no tiene sentido si no la tengo cerca. Solo ella conoce lo peor de mí… _

Dulcemente volteo a verla. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Jamás había escuchado a Loki hablar de ella de forma tan hermosa. Amaba su elocuencia con las palabras.

-Pero también conoce lo mejor de mí. Ella realmente ha visto a través del monstruo que soy. Supo encontrar en mi un lado benevolente que ni yo estaba advertido de que tenía.

Sus palabras no estaban adornadas para conmover a Thor, sino que eran reales. Cada una de ellas era autentica. Valerie y no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarlo del rostro y besarlo. Se separó de él después de un par de segundos, lo observó a los ojos, y le susurró casi a la boca:

-Te amo.

Ambos sintieron alegría recorrer sus cuerpos, una alegría distinta que hacía tiempo no experimentaban.

-También te amo querida, no te imaginas cuanto te amo.

Loki la abrazó fuertemente, para ambos ver a Jane un poco incomoda con las muestras de afecto y a Thor maravillado observando de forma casi estúpida.

-Thor – Valerie rompió el silencio. –Te imploro que mantengas el hecho de que Loki está vivo como un secreto, y que le permitas quedarse aquí conmigo. Yo lo amo con la misma pasión que el a mí, y somos felices juntos. No lo arranques de mi vida.

Ambas parejas se observaban fijamente los unos a los otros. Thor buscaba aprobación de Jane, quien al fin y al cabo mujer, se hallaba compadecida de la chica.

-Tú decides Thor.-Dijo la científica para deslindarse de responsabilidades.

La tensión se podía pescar en el aire. Valerie y el príncipe se abrazaron más fuerte. Ambos sabían que eligiera Thor lo que eligiese, ellos se jugarían todo con tal de permanecer juntos, aunque ello significase huir o tener que matar al Dios del Trueno en el acto.

-Hermano si tanto la amas, pierde cuidado que no diré nada a nadie.

El príncipe menor suspiró en alivio y sonrío besando la sien de su novia.

-Ambos te lo agradecemos. No tienes idea cuánto.

De inmediato Jane trajo más vasos para servir alcohol a todos.

-Esto merece un poco de celebración.

Todos bebieron, pero sólo el par de mujeres cayeron rendidas y borrachas. Los príncipes tenían mucha más resistencia, además de que estaban acostumbrados a bebidas mucho más fuertes. Cada uno se encargó de su amada y las recostaron en los sillones. Ninguno de los dos imaginó jamás compartir un momento así. Por primera vez Loki tenía ganas de hacer algo por su propia felicidad. Aún había demasiado rencor, pero sólo por ella, la chica que amaba y estaba dormida en el sofá, estaba dispuesto a dejar detrás el odio y comenzar auténticamente una vida nueva.

-Loki, sé que para evitar sospechas no debemos frecuentarnos aquí, pero cuando pueda los vendré a visitar.

-No podía esperar menos hermano. –Respondió Loki sinceramente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Este es la ultima actualización del año, y quiero desearle de todo corazón a todos feliz año nuevo. Muchísimas gracias por sus visitas y sus palabras, siempre motivan a continuar.


	22. Nota

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Todos usamos una mascara. El éxito de nuestra vida depende de que tan bien jugaste con la tuya. El detalle con las máscaras es que no son eternas, y hay quienes adquieren el poder de verte sin la mascara aunque la traigas puesta. Mucho tiempo de nuestra vida algunos decidimos usar la mascara de la indiferencia. Es siempre mucho más sencillo fingir que no nos mporta que el mundo se caiga a nuestro alrededor, o que no nos duelen las puñaladas de la vida. Pero la verdad es que nosotros sabemos, en el fondo, que entre más nos esforcemos en fingir que nos es indiferente más nos importa.

Por mucho tiempo creí que estaba sola, que nadie en el mundo entendia mis sentimientos y que mucho menos alguien era capaz de sentirlos de forma semejante. Me equivoque, y aunque suene estúpido, en sitios tan sencillos como lo es encontré refugio, y sabiduría y risas en Tumblr. Pero más que nada fue en ficción, en persnajes como Loki Laufeyson o series como Doctor Who en donde me sentí identificada. Fue aquel vórtice de dolor que sobrevino después de mi primer cita con la psicóloga que supe que debía encontrar un refugio donde recobrar fuerzas. Y fue ese intento el que me llevo a escribir este fanfic. En Loki encontré un dolor tan potente y semejenate, que se halla enfocado con su padre, al igual que el mio. Inclusive me hallé identificada con su perdida de Frigga, aunque mi perdida fue más emocional que fisica. Encontre un alma rota, despedazada, con todas las armas y las posibilidades para enfrentarse al mundo y triunfar en el, pero hecha totalmente añicos desde el nuclleo. Encontre en el estigma de la rareza, un espíritu que durante mucho se esforzó en encajar en la normalidad de la que siempre fue rechazada y que encontró luz en las tinieblas, pero también destrruccion. Somos Loki y yo almas que nacimos para ser polvo, para ser pisoteadas aunque no lo merezcamos, para encontrarnos una y otra vez ante la derrota, pero qu siempre lucharemos por continuar.

Al iniciar la historia pretendi plasmarme en Valerie, (que se llama igual que yo, valga la redundancia) pero me di cuenta rápidamente que no podría, porque sino solamente tendrá a una cversion femenina de Loki. Fue también el encuentro con el personaje el que me guio al encuentro con el actor, quien aunque es totalmente contrario a Loki, es sabiduría andante. He tratado de aplicar sus palabras como consuelo para los momentos que estoy viviendo.

En este lapso de poco más de un mes he cometido lo que estoy seguro que son los errores más grandes de toda mi vida, de los cuales se que me arrepentiré hasta el dia de mi muerte. Pero también sé que hay grandes cosas por delante para mi, aunque los obstáculos puede que sean demasiado para mi.

Por lo que he leído de otras personas que escriben en este sitio, no están tan retorcidas como yo, ni tan dañadas, pero si hay alguien que llegué a leer esto, sepan que no están solas. No lo estuvimos, no lo estamos, no lo estaremos jamás.

Perdonen los errores de ortografía. No tengo animos de corregir ahorita.

Sé que mi fanfic no es el mejor ni el más popular, sin embargo sé que hay personas que esperan actualización. No me gusta dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre actualizaciones, principalmente porque los capítulos que suelo subir son bastante cortos, pero ahorita no puedo escribir. Se avecinan momentos muy hermosos en la historia, y no puedo ponerme a narrar momentos así cuando yo me estoy haciendo pedazos por dentro. Estoy en constante busqueda de fortaleza, pero a veces flaqueo.

No voy a abandonar la historia, después de todo, escribir es lo único que me mantiene cuerda y me atrevo a decir viva. Solamente quiero hacerles saber que no he olvidado la historia. Prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Muchas gracias a quien le interese.


	23. ¿Con qué te quedarías de mí?

Por la mañana Valerie se levantó al sentir que le jalaba el cabello ligeramente. Abrió con dificultad los ojos y se retorció en el sillón. De nuevo volvió a sentir el jaloneo de cabello. Un brazo delgado desde el suelo la estaba atacando, así que rápidamente lo tomó con sus manos intentando detenerlo, pero la mano jaló de ella haciéndola caer del sillón.

-¡Loki! ¿Qué haces allí abajo?

El príncipe sonrió y la abrazó. Valerie había acabado encima de Loki al caer.

-No cabíamos ambos en el sillón, y ya era bastante noche como para irnos.

-¿Dormiste en el suelo amor? – preguntó aún adormilada la chica.

El dios sonrió confirmando la pregunta.

-No es tan malo como piensas, tengo una manta que me cubrió del frio. – Loki tomó la cobija a un lado de él, de forma casi inocente y la pasó por encima de su amada para cubrirlos a ambos. Para ella era cansado mantener la cabeza en alto, así que se acomodó dejándose caer totalmente, hundiendo la cabeza a un lado del cuello del dios.

-¿Estas bien querida? –cuestiono Loki mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por el cabello de su novia.

-La espalda me está matando. El sillón, contrario a lo que pudiese parecer, no es nada cómodo. –replico casi refunfuñando.

El príncipe comenzó a masajear la espalda de la chica, pasando ambas manos por el centro superior y abriéndose camino hacia la cintura. Un pequeño gemido se escuchó.

-¿Mejor querida? – Una sonrisilla socarrona se asomaba del principe.

Ella se levantó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Mucho mejor.

Loki no perdió entonces oportunidad para besarla, con una mano sosteniéndola contra él de la cintura y otra tomándola del cuello. Ella súbitamente se levantó rompiendo el beso.

-Esto no significa que tú y yo estemos bien. No puedes esperar que te perdone con un beso.

Los ojos de Loki destellaban con lujuria y travesura al mismo tiempo.

-También yo estaría molesto si pretendieras conseguir mi perdón con únicamente un beso. Créeme, me esforzare mucho más querida.

No dio tiempo a Valerie de refutar nada, cuando su lengua recorría hábilmente el cuello. Con la rodilla la acomodó hasta que ambas piernas lo rodeaban y le estampó una mordida en el inicio del hombro. Ella no pudo resistirse y lo dejó hacer y deshacer sin importarle que estaban la casa de Jane. Su respiración se agitó al sentir la erección de Loki cerca de su entrepierna.

-¡Hermano! ¡Guarden sus juegos para su alcoba!

Valerie palideció al ver a Thor observándolos desde la puerta de la cocina. El príncipe oscuro paró y la abrazó como si no hubiesen hecho nada. Loki bromeo con él, conociendo perfectamente los matices del humor del dios del trueno.

-He visto juegos peores y también fuera de tu alcoba Thor, y hasta el momento ninguno con Jane.

Thor se pasmó mientras Loki y su amada se mofaban. Detrás de él apareció Jane anunciando que el desayuno ya estaba listo. En cuestión de un par de minutos estaban los cuatro comiendo en la mesa como una familia. De inmediato Valerie notó que los dioses tenían en su plato al menos el triple que lo que tenían Jane y ella.

-Hay que alimentar bien a los hombres – Dijo Thor guiñándole un ojo a Valerie. Ella se rio del gesto.

-Creí que serias mucho más serio. Después de todo el bromista aquí es Loki.

-Y era mucho más serio – Respondió el príncipe oscuro a Valerie. Luego volteó para dirigirse a Thor. –Supongo que los mortales han hecho efecto en ti.

-Darcy es la culpable, no para todo el día de bromear con él. Ella afortunadamente, guarda sus juegos para la alcoba, y lejos de Thor – replicó amablemente Jane, clavándole el ojo a Thor acusadoramente. Él le devolvió la mirada casi petrificado, como pensando en lo que le esperaba en cuanto sus invitados se fueran. Valerie y Loki reían por lo bajo, e inclusive se confabularon para comer rápido e irse, para que Jane diera rienda suelta a su enojo.

Iban casi corriendo unos metros fuera de la casa cuando escucharon a Thor en una última suplica para postergar lo impostergable.

-¡Hermano, Valerie, vuelvan, podemos salir los cuatro juntos!

Loki contuvo la risa. Tomó a Valerie de la mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hotel.

-¿A dónde quieres viajar? – soltó de pronto Loki.

-¿Viajar?

Loki asintió.

-Debemos buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. No nos conviene quedarnos mucho en la ciudad, pues Heimdall estará atento a Thor y su mortal. Entonces, ¿a qué lugar te gustaría viajar? Podemos recorrer el mundo, y después elegir donde vivir.

-Pensemos eso al rato, quisiera ir a descansar. La espalda todavía me duele.

La pareja se dirigió al hotel con energía renovada en sus pasos y sonrisas tranquilas. En cuanto ambos entraron Loki la tomó de la mano dispuesto a llevársela a la recamara, pero ella se detuvo de súbito. El príncipe volteó a verla consternado y de nuevo a la puerta. La imagen de la puerta donde vivía Valerie resurgió en su mente. Loki sabía que tenía que actuar rápido antes de que ella comenzara a relacionarlo a él con la puerta.

-¿Sabes qué? No nos quedaremos ni un minuto más aquí. De nuevo cuenta la sujetó de la mano y la llevó a la recepción. Le buscó un asiento en la sala de estar cerca de la cafetería.

-Espérame aquí unos minutos, vuelvo y de inmediato nos vamos.

-¿A dónde iremos Loki?

El príncipe le regaló a Valerie una de sus sonrisas garantizadas para derretir hielo.

-Déjame sorprenderte.

Tal como se lo había dicho, en menos de quince minutos ya estaba con ella otra vez, maletas en mano y esperando un taxi al aeropuerto. Tampoco es que hubiese empacado mucho, pues apenas y tuvo tiempo de sacar un par de prendas de las maletas. Valerie ya había tenido un poco de aire para calmarse, y estaba emocionada por la idea de viajar. La curiosidad comenzaba a invadirla.

-¿A dónde iremos Loki? – Dijo casualmente mientras subían al taxi, esperando que el príncipe no se diera cuenta de su intención.

-No pretendas engañar al dios del engaño. No te diré.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Loki fue muy cauteloso de que ella no viera los boletos de avión. La llevó a la tienda a comprar alguna revista para el camino y se dispusieron a esperar.

-Querida, independientemente de donde vayamos a ir ahora, ¿has pensado en algún lugar donde quieras vivir?

En efecto la chica ya lo había pensado.

-Quisiera que volviéramos a tu departamento. Creo que no me sentiría más cómoda que ahí. Ya conozco la ciudad, conozco personas, y además, tú y yo habíamos hecho un trato; Terminaría la universidad. Sé que puedo arreglar las cosas, el siguiente semestre.

-Si es eso lo que quieres, tus deseos son ordenes, princesa. – La chica se sonrojó y se aferró a su brazo.

-Nunca me habías dicho princesa.

-Quizá no, pero eso no significa que no lo seas para mí. Además, soy un príncipe, y naturalmente, tú eres mi princesa. Quien sabe que pueda suceder en el futuro… quizá seamos reina y rey.

Aquellas últimas palabras de Loki la perturbaron pero no tuvo tiempo de replicarle porque su vuelo se estaba anunciando en las pantallas. Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia el avión. Mientras iban caminando Loki iba bailoteando ligeramente, llevando a Valerie a hacer lo mismo. Cuando estaban ambos acomodados en sus asientos, Loki la tomó de la barbilla para acercarse y darle un beso.

-Una última pregunta princesa, y es importante que seas sincera.

Valerie se alarmó al escucharlo decir esa frase con semejante solemnidad.

-¿Te gusta la playa?

La joven respiró aliviada y Loki sonrió burlonamente.

-Loki, ¿de verdad crees que a piel blanca le gusta el sol?

El príncipe estalló en carcajada.

-Menos mal, porque no vamos a una playa. Detesto tomar el sol, y el agua de mar. No entiendo como los mortales tienen esos gustos atroces.

* * *

_**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS.**_

Sus ojos la observaron con profundo pesar. Ella nunca lo había visto despertar de semejante forma, sobresaltado y casi histérico.

-¿Estas bien mi vida? - Susurra Valerie

-Tuve un mal sueño. Es todo.

No sabía si debía preguntarle, pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

-¿Qué harías muero hoy? –

La pregunta fue tan súbita y dolorosa que el corazón de Valerie se detuvo una fracción de minuto más de lo habitual.

-¿Qué te dejaría si muriera? –Continuó Loki -¿Con que te quedarías de mí? ¿Con las mentiras que alguna vez te dije? ¿Con las peleas? ¿O con el hecho de saber que desperdiciaste tu vida con intento patético de Dios que no pudo ni mantenerse vivo?

Su mirada estaba fijamente posada en un vacío imaginario frente a él. Sus palabras eran amargas, era evidente que ardían en su garganta, y de paso hacían crujir la fortaleza de ambos. Lo tomo de la barbilla intentando que la viera un segundo, que su amor le reconforta, pero de inmediato el príncipe volteaba el rostro. Supuso que no quería que lo viese llorar, pero un hilillo de lágrimas ya se había asomado por la comisura de sus ojos esmeralda.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la mujer se subió encima de él, quedando ambos rostros a la altura. Aún teniéndola casi sentada a cuclillas sobre sus piernas, intentó recargarse más en la cabecera de la cama para alejarse pero ella lo sujetó con ambas manos de la nuca y lo obligó a verla. Valerie sentía como dejaba de resistirse y la tomaba fuertemente en sus brazos. El rostro del príncipe oscuro se hundió en el cuello de su amada y sollozaba como nunca antes lo había visto. Ella acariciaba lentamente su cabello negro, dejando que desahogara su dolor.

-Amor- le dijo mentalmente. –Es casi imposible que mueras, al menos no antes que yo.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que se conocieron y fueron a la librería juntos. El paso de los años estaba comenzaba a percibirse en ella. Eran detalles insignificantes, que dentro de diez años o menos serian totalmente evidentes. Y el, seguía igual de joven que el primer momento. Cuando se encontraron el parecía cinco a seis años mayor que yo, pero ahora ya se veían de la misma edad.

-¡Tampoco quiero que mueras tú! ¡No quiero que termine lo único que me importa, lo único que tengo! –Gimoteó Loki.

Valerie quería con toda mi alma poder jurarle que estarían juntos por siempre y que la muerte no los visitaría jamás, pero no podía mentirle.

-Debo volver a Asgard. –dijo el dios.

-¿Estás loco? – Le recriminó Valerie. -¡Todos creen que has muerto! ¿Qué crees que harán cuando te vean? Querrán hacerte pagar por querer traicionar a Odín e intentar matar a Thor. Y Thor aunque ya sepa la verdad no podrá ayudarte a librarte del castigo.

-Pero Frigga, ella podría ayudarme. Debe haber alguna forma de que pueda hacer algo, alguna forma de volverte una semidiosa como yo. No soportaría perderte.

Evidentemente estaba cegado por sus emociones.

-¿A qué costo? ¿A qué te encierren de por vida, o te asesinen y no te vuelva a ver jamás?

Las lágrimas también la habían invadido. Sentía horror puro de imaginarse que Loki se iría.

-¿Para qué quiero yo vivir si no te tengo? – Le dijo Valerie. Fue entonces el quien le ofreció su hombro para llorar y le tomó en sus brazos para consolarla. Lentamente la recostó en la cama, le dio un beso en los labios y la cubrió con una manta sin dejar de cuidarla un solo instante. Se recostó también el abrigándola con su calor y su torso desnudo.

-Si quieres buscar ayuda de Frigga hazlo mediante Thor. No vayas tu Loki.

El príncipe asintió brevemente.

-Mañana mismo lo intentaré contactar.

Observándola a los ojos, pasó una mano por mi cabello apartando unos mechones que habían ido a dar a al rostro de su amada y le susurro casi rozándome los labios: Te amo. Acto seguido cerró los ojos y suspiró. Valerie sintió tranquilidad recorrer su cuerpo. Sabía que esa tranquilidad no provenía de ella, sino de él. Y saber aquello le hacía feliz.


End file.
